The Eternal Joining
by NAB
Summary: BTVS, X-Files, Charmed, Silence of the Lambs, Robin of Sherwood XOver.


Disclaimer:

  
  


This is a rewriting of a classic Robin of Sherwood episode, The Swords of Wayland, using characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X Files, Charmed and Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal and of course Robin of Sherwood. Obviously, I do not own any of these characters or the episode that I've rewritten (it belongs to Richard Carpenter), they are simply being borrowed for the purpose of this piece of fiction and will be returned intact. I hope I've done the episode justice.

  
  


Footnote:

  
  


I am taking one or two liberties with the characters you know and love. I'll try and remain true to them, but if sticking to character gets in the way of the plot, then the character traits go. For that I apologise. One liberty is obvious - Prue lives. But it may not be Shannen Doherty. I have in the back of my mind that Prue's soul returned, but in another body. But that's for later. This is an Alternative Universe, a universe in which Mulder, Doggett, Scully and Reyes have been a team for some time (since half way through the Second Season) and Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) joined them not long before (third season of the X-Files). You will also note that I'm using not the first Robin In The Hood (Michael Praed) but the second (Jason Connery). Don't worry I have noticed that. It's deliberate. 

  
  


THE DAUGHTERS OF HERNE

Wickham - Sherwood Forest 1203

  
  


The mist appeared in the forest from nowhere. It had been a beautiful day before. The sun was out and the people of Wickham village were enjoying the festivities. But now the mist had come to put a dampener on affairs. Yet, nobody was afraid. Everybody approached the mist and knelt down in front of the figure that came from the mist. He was Herne the Hunter, Lord of the Trees. He came forward and stood on a rock. 

  
  


"The Daughters of Herne have come," He said with a deep booming voice that some found intimidating, but others found comforting "They have been brought here to be joined with each other and with their ancestors."

  
  


A blonde haired man approached the rock. This was Robert of Huntingdon, the second Robin In The Hood. He knelt down before the horned figure and bowed his head in reverence. 

  
  


"Where do your daughters come from?"

  
  


"They come from the future, yet their roots are grounded within you, Robin in the Hood. They are all part of your lineage. They all share your power. One is the Slayer of vampires and demons, another is her Wiccan. The four sisters known as The Charmed Ones and the three women of The X-Files also share your heritage and carry your strength and power."

  
  


"How can this be?" Robert of Huntingdon, the second Robin in the Hood said "Where are they?"

  
  


"They are here amongst you," Herne said.

  
  


Robert looked at Marion, who smiled and nodded towards the trees. Robert looked up and saw two figures, a blonde and a red-haired woman, standing on the branch of one tree and four others, three brunettes and a woman with mousey brown hair, sitting on the branch of another. Robert jumped down from the rock and gave Marion a hug. From the trees, Willow Rosenberg and Buffy Summers looked down at the happy scene and put their arms around each others shoulders.

  
  


"So we're related," Willow said.

  
  


"Did you doubt it?" Buffy replied.

  
  


Willow placed her head on Buffy's shoulders.

  
  


"Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige are also part of our family," Buffy said "I wonder if they know."

  
  


"They do."

  
  


Willow nodded over to another part of the forest where the Halliwell Sisters were watching the scene of jubilation and dance. Both Buffy and Willow waved and had their wave returned by first Phoebe and then Piper. Prue and Paige smiled at them. Within seconds the sisters had joined them. Paige took Buffy's hand and all six orbed to a place in front of the makeshift altar.

  
  


"Behold the nine Daughters of Herne. They will carry on your destiny, Robin in the Hood."

  
  


Robert of Huntingdon and Marion approached Buffy, Willow, Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe and hugged each one of them. They then stopped and looked at Herne.

  
  


"Where are the three who doubt?" Robert said.

  
  


"That is why the Daughters of Herne have been brought to this time," Herne said "They need to be found quickly before evil destroys them."

  
  


"Where can they be found?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"In a village by the sea," Herne said "An accident has prevented them from being united with my other daughters. Even now, evil surrounds them."

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Cove near the Village of Uffcombe, 1203

  
  


Two women dragged themselves from the water and hauled themselves onto the rocks. One was a red-head wearing a black leather jacket with matching slacks, the other was a brunette with similar tastes but wearing a polo-neck sweater in opposition to the Red-Head's open necked blouse. Dana Scully and Monica Reyes looked up at the sheer climb ahead. They looked around for both their partners and the newest member of the X-Files investigation unit, the superstar known as Clarice Starling - the woman who befriended Hannibal Lector, the woman unfairly regarded as The Bride of Dracula. 

  
  


"Clarice, John, Mulder," Reyes shouted "Can you hear us?"

  
  


Both women listened but could hear nothing.

  
  


"They were behind us," Scully said "I'm sure of it."

  
  


Reyes took Scully's hands.

  
  


"I hope, after all that's happened to Clarice, that she hasn't been killed in a stupid fall," Reyes said.

  
  


"She is not dead, neither is John and Mulder," Scully said.

  
  


Monica frowned. She was fond of Clarice Starling. She knew that Clarice had been blamed for Lector's escape and had been treated badly because of it. She got her Federal accreditation. She had to, after all, she did catch Jamie Gumb on her own and without any real support from Jack Crawford and his team, and she was pretty much made the hero of the moment, Crawford had made sure of that. Yet, after three years with Crawford's team, she took the opportunity to join Fox Mulder's ever expanding team, despite offers of promotion and rumours of a relationship with Crawford. She claimed she had been driven out because of a certain lack of real trust between her and the rest of the Behavioural Science Unit. For that reason Reyes knew that Scully mistrusted her. Why did a so-called superstar, who probably had her pick of assignments, leave the Behavioural Sciences Unit, the unit she was made for, to join The X-Files? When Scully first started, Mulder had regarded her as a spy and to a degree he was right. She had the same sense about Starling, a sense that Mulder with his suspicious nature shared. Reyes and, to his credit, Doggett got on with Starling like a house on fire and managed to bring the others around to her. They had something in common, they were virtual newcomers to the X-Files, Reyes having come from New Orleans, Doggett having been placed on The X-Files by Deputy Director Kersh personally. That fact drew the three together. On this particular case, Starling had proved her worth and gained Mulder and Scully's trust, as it was her that got information on a secret underground research laboratory using her relationship with the sympathetic Jack Crawford to gain access to secret government files. It was also her who got them out of the underground prison that Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes had contrived to get themselves trapped in. Unfortunately, her escape route didn't take into account the cliff and the fact that they were trapped with nowhere to go except off the precipice. 

  
  


"Mulder!" Scully shouted.

  
  


"John!" Reyes shouted "Clarice, Can you hear me?"

  
  


"They must be here," Scully said her voice starting to show signs of doubt "They jumped off the cliff a few seconds behind us."

  
  


"John, Mulder, Clarice," Reyes said "If you can hear us, shout."

  
  


Both women stopped for a minute to listen. Scully held Reyes and sobbed on her shoulders.

The doubt had clearly developed into certainty that their friends and colleagues were dead.

  
  


"They're still alive," Reyes said taking Scully by the shoulders and pushing her gently away. 

  
  


Scully calmed down and took several deep breaths. She looked at the cliff and to the west of the cliff again. She could see somebody climbing on to the rocks. The figure had a brown leather jacket and slacks on. The same clothes Clarice was wearing before they jumped.

  
  


"Clarice?" Reyes shouted.

  
  


The figure looked up.

  
  


"Agent Starling, is that you?" Scully shouted.

  
  


The figure waved and tried to stand up and start to walk towards them. She stumbled on the rocks.

  
  


"Clarice!" Reyes shouted in concern.

  
  


The two women started running along the beach to the rocks. Clarice Starling looked at them and got gingerly to her feet. She looked like a drowned rat. Her mousey blonde hair clinging to her face. Scully and Reyes approached Clarice carefully, afraid that she was hurt. Scully reached her first and quickly examined her. Starling grabbed Scully's arm.

  
  


"Where's Mulder and Doggett?" She asked in her faintly southern accent

  
  


"Are you okay?" Scully said with relief.

  
  


"Where's John and Fox?" Clarice repeated.

  
  


"We don't know," Reyes said.

  
  


"They were behind me," Starling said "Mulder pushed me."

  
  


Reyes hugged her with relief, both of seeing her and that she survived the fall despite Scully's pessimism. Starling smiled weakly and allowed Scully and Reyes to help her up.

  
  


"How do you feel?" Scully asked.

  
  


"Nothing's broken," Clarice answered "I hope?"

  
  


Scully smiled and took Clarice's hands.

  
  


"A few bruises. But, then so have Monica and I."

  
  


Both Scully and Clarice looked up the steep cliff face, as eventually did Reyes. It was a long way up.

  
  


"How good at you at climbing?" Scully said.

  
  


"We'll soon find out," Clarice said

  
  


Reyes smiled and patted Starling on the back.

  
  


"Good girl."

  
  


The three women began to climb.

  
  


Sherwood Forest

  
  


"Robin in the Hood!"

  
  


A man stumbled through the forest in a state. He looked nervously around out of a sense of fear. This was the forest. Things happen in forests, things magical and dangerous. 

  
  


"Robin in the Hood!" The man repeated.

  
  


"Who wants him?" A harsh voice echoed through the trees.

  
  


The man stumbled in his panic. Two other men, a giant and a man dressed in black came towards him. The man edged back, scared for his life. He was stopped by the shorter stockier man who the man recognised as Will Scatlock, now known as Will Scarlett. 

  
  


"It's all right," A female said "You're safe."

  
  


The man looked around and saw two women, one brown haired, the other dark haired, and a younger man behind him. The smaller brown haired woman crouched down.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Phoebe. This is my sister Prue," Phoebe smiled "The man with us is Much."

  
  


"Where's Robin in the Hood?" The Man said.

  
  


"As I said," Scarlett said "Who wants him?"

  
  


"Gareth?"

  
  


Marion emerged from hiding with Paige, Piper and Tuck behind.

  
  


"Gareth, it is you."

  
  


"My lady Marion, praise all that is holy."

  
  


Marion pushed her way past Scarlett and Prue and helped the man to his feet.

  
  


"This is Gareth, my father's dearest friend," Marion said "I thought you were living in the South."

  
  


"Aye!" Gareth said "I've come from Uffcombe to find Robin in the Hood."

  
  


"Why?" Scarlett said.

  
  


"Just a wild guess, but I think he needs our help," Another Female voice said. 

  
  


Buffy emerged from hiding with Willow along side her. Robert came out from behind them and approached Gareth.

  
  


"You are amongst friends," He said.

  
  


Suddenly, Buffy pushed Robert aside. An arrow whistled past their heads.

  
  


"What the hell!" Willow exclaimed.

  
  


Troopers came from the trees from both sides. At the head of them was Gisbourne. Robert, Buffy and the others took defensive positions. Scarlett glared angrily at Gareth and went to hit him, but Nasir grabbed Scarlett's fist.

  
  


"He betrayed us!"

  
  


Nasir shook his head.

  
  


"He didn't know he was being followed," The Saracen said.

  
  


"Wolfshead!" Gisbourne shouted "You are completely surrounded. Give yourselves up."

  
  


"We don't have a chance," Scarlett said.

  
  


"You don't think so?" Paige said with a smile.

  
  


Robert also smiled. They had the element of surprise on their side for once as Paige aptly showed when she called for Gisbourne's sword and it appeared in her hand. Gisbourne's soldiers, seeing what Paige did, started to back away.

  
  


"Take them!" Gisbourne ordered.

  
  


Some foolhardy soldiers obeyed Gisbourne and charged them, only to be thrown off their horses by a flick of Prue's wrist. Buffy and Phoebe reacted by launching a series of well practised karate kicks and punches. Soldiers started to turn around and run away at the fierce onslaught from these two wildcats and Prue who magically threw soldiers off their horses and into trees. One even landed in a nearby stream. 

  
  


"You cowards, they are only women."

  
  


"They are demons!" One soldier shouted back.

  
  


"I'll show you how demonic they are!"

  
  


Gisbourne snatched up a sword and started riding towards Robert. As Robert prepared to be attacked, he heard Willow chanting. Just as Gisbourne was about to attack, his horse reared up and threw him. Piper hit him with a heavy log, rendering him unconscious. The fight was as good as over and none of Robert's men even lifted a sword. They were too busy laughing at the fleeing soldiers.

  
  


"Take that back to the Sheriff," Robert shouted "Tell him that the Daughters of Herne also protect the forest and they have powers that will wipe him clean out of Nottingham."

  
  


"What do we do about him?" Buffy asked glancing at the unconscious Gisbourne.

  
  


Robert smiled. Half an hour a naked Gisbourne was being tied to his horse by Nasir. The Saracen gave the horse on the slap on the rear and the horse bolted giving Gisbourne an uncomfortable ride. 

  
  


"That should teach him to mess with the Daughters of Herne," Paige said dusting her hands.

  
  


Tuck guffawed with laughter, the others followed.

  
  


On top of the cove near Uffcombe

  
  


The climb had been long and arduous. Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling nearly fell and had to be caught by agile action by both their partners. An hour went by before they were at the top.

  
  


"Never ask me to do that again without a rope and some climbing equipment," Clarice said.

  
  


Reyes patted her on the back sympathetically and smiled. Clarice returned the smile warmly.

  
  


"Try your cell phone, Dana," Reyes said.

  
  


Scully took out her precious lifeline and opened it. She switched it on and pressed a number. She put the phone to her ear.

  
  


"Damn!"

  
  


"Busted?"

  
  


Scully shook her head.

  
  


"Can't get a connection," She said "The two of you try yours."

  
  


Reyes took out her cell phone and went through the same procedure. She shook her head in disappointment. So did Clarice. Reyes caught her frown and knew that she couldn't get a connection either.

  
  


"Must be a bad area," Reyes said.

  
  


"We managed to get Assistant Director Skinner before we jumped," Clarice said "I'm sure we did."

  
  


She sighed in frustration. Reyes took one of her hands and smiled at her, so did Scully.

  
  


"So what do we do?" Reyes asked.

  
  


"Find a phone," Scully said "And hope that Skinner has launched a search party."

  
  


Scully began walking. Reyes and Starling shrugged and followed.

  
  


Wickham

  
  


The Village Elder, a dignified looking man with blonde hair, came out of his hut as Robert, Buffy and their comrades approached. 

  
  


"Phillip," Robert said "This is Gareth. He has come a long way to seek our help."

  
  


Phillip clapped his hands and a woman came out of his hut to help Gareth. Gareth looked at Marion who nodded her encouragement. Within the hour, a feast was laid on and Gareth was being pampered. Gareth sat in between Paige and Piper and gnawed at a chicken leg before asking.

  
  


"What is the future like?"

  
  


"The same as now," Paige said "The weapons are more terrifying."

  
  


"But we don't live under Norman tyranny," Piper added quickly "We are free to do and speak as we want. Nobody loses their hands for killing the King's deer."

  
  


"Not where we live anyway," Buffy muttered.

  
  


"Buffy!" Phoebe admonished.

  
  


Buffy held up her hands in mock surrender.

  
  


"I cannot believe that you six women are the Daughters of Herne," Gareth said taking another bite of his chicken leg.

  
  


"Why?" Prue asked.

  
  


"Because you look so fragile," Gareth said "What you did in the forest was witchcraft. Yet, despite your strange clothes, you seem normal."

  
  


Scarlett slapped Gareth around the back and laughed, as did Little John and Robert, even Tuck gave a belly laugh. Buffy tossed a sack of coins at Phillip, who caught it with grace. Willow also gave Phillip a sack. Prue gave Phillip a smaller bag.

  
  


"Open it," Scarlett said.

  
  


Phillip opened the bag and tipped out a fortune worth of diamonds and rubies.

  
  


"From Gisbourne's own pocket," Little John said

  
  


"Talk about divine intervention," Tuck said "Gisbourne will never live it down."

  
  


"Believe me, Gareth," Robert said "Buffy, Prue and their friends are powerful people. What you saw is only a small part of what they can do. They are more than capable of helping us deal with your problem."

  
  


"Tell us about your problem," Piper said.

  
  


She took Gareth's hand and smiled encouragingly at him. Gareth smiled back and visibly began to trust this beautiful, if strange, woman. 

  
  


"Uffcombe was a peaceful farming and fishing community until the Cauldron of Lucifer chose to base themselves in our area. Now we have to give tribute to the Cauldron and its High Priestess or face the wrath of the Hounds of Lucifer."

  
  


"Makes you wish that Giles was here with us," Willow whispered to Buffy. 

  
  


Buffy smiled at the thought of Giles trying to explain the Hounds of Lucifer without reference to his books. She knew that her former Watcher would be lost. Xander might have enjoyed himself here. However, she and Willow were glad that they weren't here. The danger of losing them both would be immense and ultimately soul destroying for both Buffy and Willow.

  
  


"At the beginning we refused to pay the tribute. The Hounds of Lucifer flew in like demons and ransacked our village. They took livestock, goods and people."

  
  


"Demons!" Much said in fear. Robert placed his hand on the frightened man's shoulders.

  
  


"People?" Piper said "You said People were being taken. Why?"

  
  


"To be the servants of Lucifer," Gareth said.

  
  


Phoebe took Gareth's hand out of sympathy and shuddered as images smashed into her head. She saw red cloaked demons wearing the head of horned wolves seemingly fly into the village, killing and burning everything that they saw. Men, women and children were either being butchered or carried away into captivity. She saw a woman wearing a flaming red dress bowing in front of a large stone circle calling out Lucifers' name in front of a circle of women wearing white dresses. Herne's voice boomed through the images.

  
  


"They will try to take Albion away from its rightful owner. The Daughters and Son of Herne must prevent that from happening. The Daughters of Herne must be united if the threat is to be stopped."

  
  


"We don't know where the other Daughters are," Phoebe said

  
  


"The other daughters can be found where the Hounds of Lucifer ride. You must be united. You must make sure that evil does not get their hands on Albion."

  
  


"Do they still doubt?"

  
  


"Yes, you must persuade them otherwise."

  
  


She released Gareth's hand in a hurry and gasped in pain. Prue and Willow left their seats to help her. Marion poured out a drink from the pitcher and gave it to Phoebe. Phoebe gratefully took a drink

  
  


"Phebes?" Piper said in concern.

  
  


"We have to go," Phoebe said

  
  


"Why," Buffy said "What have you seen?"

  
  


"The Hounds of Lucifer attacking Gareth's village, the Lady of the Cauldron and Herne telling me that the three remaining Daughters of Herne are in Uffcombe."

  
  


"Then we have to go," Paige said.

  
  


"Whoa!" Scarlett said "Who says we have to go?"

  
  


"We have to, Will," Robert said "We swore to protect the weak and the helpless. We also swore to unite the Daughters of Herne."

  
  


"We have our own people to fight for," Scarlett argued.

  
  


"We need your help," Buffy said "You know the terrain, the people we are going to be up against. We don't."

  
  


Scarlett looked at first Buffy and then Robert. Robert took out Albion from its sheath and held it flat.

  
  


"We swore on this sword to protect the helpless and the weak wherever they are in danger. The people of Uffcombe are in danger. We must go."

  
  


Little John placed his hand on the sword, as did Nasir and Tuck, Buffy placed her hand on the sword, with Willow, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Piper and Marion close behind.

  
  


"There are demons there," Much said

  
  


"We will be the demons," Robert promised. 

  
  


"We'll be so demonic they wont know what hit them," Buffy added with a smile.

  
  


Much looked doubtfully at both of them. However, he put his hand on the sword. Scarlett saw that he had been outvoted. He took a deep breath.

  
  


"If you are going to the devil," Scarlett put his hand on the sword "Then so am I."

  
  


A Church near Uffcombe

  
  


Scully, Reyes and Starling could see the horned demons riding away from the church from their hiding place in the forest. They first saw them on the road when they almost knocked out of the way. One of them even kicked Reyes to the ground.

  
  


"Hey!" Scully shouted taking out her Glock.

  
  


The riders continued riding, not noticing the angry red-head, her brunette and mousey blonde partners or their weapons.

  
  


"What the hell is going on here?" Starling said.

  
  


"Don't ask me," Reyes said "We've been on the road for the last two hours and I haven't seen a single car."

  
  


"Thank god for that," Scully said "I thought it was me."

  
  


They saw the church half an hour later. They also saw the horses standing outside the church. The Glock's returned to their hands, primed and ready for action. Scully opened her cell phone again and tried to get a connection.

  
  


"Nothing?" Clarice asked

  
  


Scully shook her head, angrily shutting off the phone as she did so.

  
  


"I'm beginning to get a nasty feeling about this," Reyes said.

  
  


"You don't say," Scully muttered sarcastically.

  
  


"Dana, Clarice!"

  
  


Reyes pointed to the church. They saw the horned men rush out of the church and mount their steeds. Scully was about to move to confront them when Reyes pulled her to the trees.

  
  


"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

  
  


"Saving our lives."

  
  


"Don't do a 'Mulder' on me, please," Scully half snapped.

  
  


Reyes remained silent and placed a hand around Scully's mouth to shut her up. Starling watched the horned riders go past, then nodded to Reyes who released her grip on Scully. Scully rounded on both her partners.

  
  


"What the hell was that for?"

  
  


"Part of the bad feeling that I'm getting," Reyes answered.

  
  


"Care to share?" Clarice asked.

  
  


"I don't know, I just have this feeling that we've walked into more trouble than we can handle," Reyes said "I think we're going to have tread carefully until we know more about where we are and what is going on."

  
  


Scully looked at the disappearing Horsemen and decided that Reyes may be right.

  
  


"We should at least find out what they were doing in that church," Clarice said.

  
  


Reyes nodded her agreement. They left the cover of the forest and headed towards the church. With guns ready, they placed themselves on either side of the door. Scully used her fingers to count down from three. On one, the three of them went in.

  
  


"Armed Federal Agents!" Scully shouted.

  
  


They heard nothing except the echo of Scully's voice dying out. Clarice pointed Reyes to the right and Scully to the left. The Brunette agent nodded and moved to the right. Scully moved slowly to the left and Clarice continued down the centre

  
  


"We are armed Federal Agents, come out where we can see you." Scully repeated.

  
  


"Agent Scully, Agent Starling!"

  
  


Both Scully and Starling noted the tone in Reyes's voice and walked over to a stone pillar where Reyes was standing. They saw the body of a priest. Scully bent down to check the pulse.

  
  


"He's still alive, get an ambulance."

  
  


Reyes stepped away to try her cell phone again while Scully examined the wound, with Clarice covering her. Reyes rejoined them.

  
  


"Nothing."

  
  


"Damn it," Scully said "I think there's massive internal bleeding. If we don't get him to a hospital soon, he will die."

  
  


Suddenly the priest grabbed Scully's arm.

  
  


"I'm a Federal Agent, sir," Scully said trying to free herself. 

The man was strong enough to pull Scully closer.

  
  


"You will be all right, sir," Scully repeated "We will get you to a hospital."

  
  


"Nobody will be all right," The Priest whispered "The Hounds of Lucifer has Orbis, one of The Swords of Wayland."

  
  


"We don't understand you, sir," Clarice said bending down.

  
  


The man placed his free hand on Clarice's arm, pulling her next to Scully.

  
  


"The Cauldron of Lucifer cannot get Albion. If they do, Lucifer will rise and this world will be finished."

  
  


Reyes had been listening to every word. She crouched down beside the Priest. Both Scully and Clarice looked at her with concern, but Reyes put up a warning hand.

  
  


"Who or what is The Cauldron of Lucifer?" She asked.

  
  


"The most powerful coven in the land. They control the Hounds of Lucifer. They must be stopped...."

  
  


"Stopped from doing what?" Clarice pressed

  
  


The Priest was dead. To confirm it Scully checked his pulse. She shook her head. Reyes looked up and ran over to the stone coffin in the middle of the church. 

  
  


"Monica?" Scully said.

  
  


Scully and Starling went over to join Reyes. They saw that the coffin lid had been ripped off and a skeleton was revealed. The three women noticed that the fingers, which seemed to have been holding something, had been broken. A noise made all three women turn around with their weapons raised. Five men wearing soldiers uniform from a medieval army entered, swords drawn. Another five with longbows entered

  
  


"We are Federal Agents," Starling said. She reached in her pocket to take out her identification.

  
  


The arrow from a longbow thudded past her. Seeing that they were in danger. Scully, Starling and Reyes dived behind the stone coffin.

  
  


"I am Agent Dana Scully with the Federal Bureau of Investigations, my partners are Agents Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling," Scully said "We are here on legitimate FBI business."

  
  


"You are Wolfsheads, stealing from the church. You are also murderers. You will taken before the Earl of Cornwall for trial."

  
  


"Cornwall!" Reyes mouthed.

  
  


Scully shrugged. Starling grimaced with the pain of trying to believe what she was hearing. Reyes grasped Clarice's her arm in comfort. She then rose up slightly.

  
  


"Monica?" Clarice said anxiously.

  
  


Reyes waved her away.

  
  


"We did not kill the Priest," Reyes shouted "The Hounds of Lucifer were responsible."

  
  


An arrow forced Reyes back down in a hurry. She closed her eyes in frustration. Clarice and Scully grasped her hands. Reyes smiled her thanks at both of them.

  
  


"An autopsy will prove that we could not have been responsible. The Priest was killed with a sharp object, possibly a sword. None of us possess a sword," Scully said.

  
  


"Dana!"

  
  


Scully turned around and saw that Reyes had a sword at her throat. She turned her weapon on the swordsman and shot once. The Swordsman fell back, his sword dropped from his bleeding hand.

  
  


"Nice shot, Dana."

  
  


"Reyes!" Clarice shouted.

  
  


Another man knocked Reyes unconscious. Clarice could see somebody hit Scully on the back of her head. As Scully fell forwards, Clarice tried to level her weapon at the attacker. She got off one shot which whistled past the man's head. She didn't have a chance to fire a second as a sword butt hit her from behind. Seconds later, Clarice Starling blacked out.

  
  


Sherwood Forest

  
  


Phoebe shuddered as the images of Scully, Reyes and Starling's capture crashed violently into her mind. That had never happened before and it terrified her. She got quickly to her feet holding her head with the intense pain of the event.

  
  


"No!"

  
  


She was almost breathless saying it. Prue took Phoebe's hand out of concern.

  
  


"Phoebe?" Prue said "What is it?"

  
  


"The other Daughters of Herne, they've been captured."

  
  


Scarlett and Marion were alongside Prue and Phoebe, as was Robert and Buffy. 

  
  


"I saw it," Phoebe said "They were in a church. They had just found the body of a Priest. He told them that Orbis, one of the Swords of Wayland had been taken."

  
  


Phoebe looked at Robert.

  
  


"You have got to leave Albion behind."

  
  


"I can't," Robert said "If we are going to save Uffcombe, I need Albion."

  
  


"Then we have to get there quickly," Buffy said "Gareth, how long will it take us to get to Uffcombe?"

  
  


"Five days."

  
  


"Paige, we need you to orb us there, can you do it?" Buffy said.

  
  


Paige looked around the other people in the group.

  
  


"I don't know."

  
  


Piper took Paige's hand.

  
  


"You have to try," She said "Focus on the magic from within a position of strength."

  
  


"Everybody hold hands," Phoebe said.

  
  


Much looked at Robert and Little John, Robert nodded and held out his hand. Nasir had already grabbed Willow's hand who had taken Buffy's hand. Soon everybody except Much had joined hands.

  
  


"I'm scared."

  
  


"Have faith in Herne, sweetie," Phoebe said.

  
  


"It wont hurt," Paige promised.

  
  


Much looked at both Phoebe and Paige, melted in their encouraging smile and then took Scarlett's hand. Paige concentrated and they all orbed out.

  
  


Tregarron Castle, Cornwall

  
  


The Earl of Cornwall moved his pawn forward and looked at his opponent. His opponent was looking at the soldiers who had just entered with their prisoners - a struggling Scully, Reyes and Starling.

  
  


"Make your move, Sir Hubert," Cornwall said.

  
  


"Sire!"

  
  


"I am aware of them."

  
  


Sir Hubert nodded and looked at the board with attention.

  
  


"Sir, we have the female wolfsheads who ransacked the church in Uffcombe and murdered the priest."

  
  


"We did not kill the priest...." Scully protested.

  
  


She reeled at the slap given by the soldier.

  
  


"You will speak when you are spoken to, wolfshead."

  
  


"We are Federal Agents," Reyes said "We demand to contact the American Embassy."

  
  


Reyes felt the chains that held her wrist being tugged roughly. She fell to the floor, which in turn brought Scully and Starling, they had been chained to Reyes like a string of pearls, to the floor.

  
  


"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Cornwall said watching his opponents' rash move.

  
  


"We are agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigations in Washington DC. I'm Dana Scully, my partners are called Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling."

  
  


Scully received a kick in the ribs. Clarice went to help her but was also kicked. She glared at the soldier wincing with pain but restrained herself from saying anything. Clarice knew by instinct that wouldn't have helped their current very bad situation

  
  


"That was not what was asked," The Soldier said.

  
  


"Look at my identification," Scully said in pain "Call Washington if you don't believe us."

  
  


"Dana!" Reyes said beginning to realise what was gong on "They're not going to able to."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Look around. If this is the nerve centre of the castle, where are the computers, where are the phones?"

  
  


"What the hell are you saying, Monica?"

  
  


"That we've gone back in time."

  
  


"What!"

  
  


"My lord," Reyes said getting to her feet "We are simple peasants who got lost. We saw red cloaked men leave the church. We went to investigate and found the Priest dead and the stone coffin ransacked."

  
  


"Monica?" Scully said.

  
  


"Play along," Reyes hissed.

  
  


Starling glanced at Reyes quizzically and caught her warning glance. Scully and Starling shrugged at each other but allowed Reyes to continue doing the talking.

  
  


"What is this Federal Bureau of Investigations that you talk about?" Cornwall said turning around for the first time.

  
  


"My friend has been sick recently. It's not the plague, but it's bad enough to give her hallucinations."

  
  


Scully looked puzzled for a moment and then stammered.

  
  


"It's true, my lord. I have been possessed by demons."

  
  


"We went to the church in Uffcombe to pray for spiritual guidance," Starling continued playing Reyes's game "We were hoping that we can rid my friend of her demons."

  
  


"These demons on horseback you saw could be hallucinations?" Cornwall said.

  
  


"No sire, all three of us saw them," Clarice said speaking in the same southern drawl that she spoke when she was nervous.

  
  


"What do you say, De Mornay?"

  
  


"I saw no demons," The soldier said "Either on horseback or wearing red cloaks. The only people I saw there were these three wolfsheads."

  
  


"We are not wolfsheads!" Scully said.

  
  


Scully was kicked again. She went to attack De Mornay but was stopped by Clarice and Reyes together when they saw two other soldiers come to De Mornay's side.

  
  


"It's not worth it, Dana," Clarice said "All you're going to get is very badly hurt."

  
  


"And we'll be next," Reyes finished.

  
  


Scully glared at De Mornay but allowed Monica and Clarice to calm her down.

  
  


"Take them to the dungeons, maybe a few hours chained in the dark will loosen their tongues," Cornwall said.

  
  


"Yes, my lord."

  
  


"You can't do that," Reyes shouted.

  
  


She felt herself, Starling and Scully being dragged away.

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


Paige managed to orb the group into an approach leading to the village. They were lucky that there were nobody about at the time. If there had been, they would have had some explaining to do. Phoebe, for one, was glad of that. They burned witches in these unenlightened times. Gareth, anxious to return to his village, moved on ahead towards the first building, The Millers Windmill. When they entered they saw that the Miller was in but was not working. He sat in the middle of a salt circle, clinging onto what looked like a small cloth bag. 

  
  


"Francis?" Gareth asked.

  
  


"You shouldn't have brought them," The Miller wailed "The Cauldron will know, they will send the hounds."

  
  


"Good," Buffy said "I was looking forward to a fight."

  
  


Robert glanced at Buffy and the grinning Willow and then entered the circle, the Miller backed away using the bag as a barrier.

  
  


"We are here to help," Robert said.

  
  


The Miller backed away still further. 

  
  


"Robert," Phoebe said.

  
  


Robert looked at Phoebe and then backed out. Phoebe entered the circle and crouched down to the Millers' level.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Phoebe, that's Buffy,

  
  


Buffy gave a small wave.

  
  


"Willow."

  
  


Willow smiled encouragingly.

  
  


"My sisters, Prue, Piper and Paige."

  
  


All three women nodded. Piper gave a Buffy like wave.

  
  


"The scarey looking men are Robert of Huntingdon, Will Scarlett, Little John and Nasir. The Friar is called Tuck, the woman is called Marion of Leaford and the boy beside her is Much."

  
  


"I'm not a boy," Much protested.

  
  


Marion shook her head. Much slightly cowered away.

  
  


"We're here to help rid you of these Hounds," Phoebe continued.

  
  


"You are cursed," The Miller said "The Hounds will devour you."

  
  


"There are no Hounds," Willow said joining Phoebe in the circle "They are men in fancy dress. Men can be beaten."

  
  


"Men cannot fly!"

  
  


"Don't you believe it," Buffy said "Where we come from we fly all the time and there is no magic involved, just science."

  
  


"If we can prove that these demons are men," Robert said "Will you help us?"

  
  


The Miller shook his head and grasped his bag tighter.

  
  


"It's not going to work," Piper said "The fear in him is too great."

  
  


Phoebe and Willow got to their feet and looked at the cowering man. Scarlett shook his head in disbelief.

  
  


"All this way and they are too scared to help us."

  
  


"No Will," Robert said "Gareth isn't and there will be others like him. All we need to do is to persuade them of our ability to help."

  
  


"Easier said than done," Paige said.

  
  


"Then the sooner we get started the better," Little John said.

  
  


Robert lead the group out of the windmill. The Miller grimaced in pain and was almost in tears. He was clearly consumed with fear. 

  
  


"The Lady of the Cauldron will know. You are all doomed. The Hounds of Lucifer will devour you," He shouted.

  
  


Outside they heard every word, but, chose to ignore it. They were words of a frightened man.

  
  


Tregarron Castle

  
  


The chains that held Scully were tight and were cutting into her wrists. It didn't help that they were carrying her body weight and she was hanging with her feet dangling just off the floor. She could move around just enough to see Reyes and Starling in the same position. There was enough light in the dungeon to see the pain in their faces.

  
  


"Monica, Clarice, are you all right?"

  
  


"I've been better," Reyes said.

  
  


Clarice smiled painfully at her, trying to reassure her that she was alright, but Scully wasn't fooled. She could see by the reddened eyes and the scared expression that Clarice wasn't enjoying this experience for one minute. But then neither was Scully nor Reyes. Reyes looked desperate, the usual sign that she was in trouble. Scully, fighting back the pain and the tears, looked up and saw the hook that was holding up the chain. She tried to work it out of the hook, but, found it was too difficult. She was in the wrong position entirely. She had to think of something to take her mind off the pain that was almost numbing her arms.

  
  


"You said we've gone back in time. How?" Scully asked.

  
  


"Must have been during that fall," Reyes said "We must have passed through some sort of time barrier when we were falling."

  
  


"Didn't you see the vortex?" Clarice asked.

  
  


Scully and Reyes looked at her.

  
  


"It was there when Mulder pushed me, I saw the two of you go through before I went through myself. You must have seen it."

  
  


Neither Reyes nor Scully admitted seeing the vortex.

  
  


"We're going to have to take your word for it," Reyes smiled.

  
  


"If Clarice is correct about this vortex, and I think she is, then Mulder and Doggett must be around," Scully said "They were only seconds behind us."

  
  


"I'm not a quantum physicist, Dana, I don't know," Reyes said.

  
  


Reyes, Starling and Scully felt sticks being hit around their legs.

  
  


"Silence!" The Jailer shouted angrily.

  
  


Scully could feel herself breathing hard. That blow hurt. She then felt a chill which seemed to be supernatural. Something else was going on. Scully turned to both Reyes and Starling and saw that they were feeling the same sensation. Starling nodded towards the mist that was forming. Both Scully and Reyes turned to face where Clarice was nodding.

  
  


"Daughters of Herne!"

  
  


The Horned man appeared before them from a mist that suddenly appeared. Scully looked at the Jailer and saw that he had returned to his seat and had clearly hadn't seen the Horned Man.

  
  


"Who are you?" Starling asked

  
  


"I am Herne the Hunter, Lord of the Trees." The Horned man said "You are Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling, three of the nine daughters of Herne and part of the eternal triad. You are holders of the power of light passed onto you by your ancestors Robin In The Hood and Marion of Leaford."

  
  


"That's it," Reyes 'said' "I'm now hallucinating."

  
  


"Mulder, if that is you, stop messing around and get us out of this." Scully said.

  
  


"The ones you call Fox Mulder and John Doggett is safe and well and residing in the great sphere as part of the Infinity Legion. You will be joining them as soon as you are joined with my other daughters and have completed your mission for the light. The Son and Daughters of Herne must be one to stop the rise of Lucifer."

  
  


"I think you'll find that's a bit difficult," Reyes said jangling her chains.

  
  


The Jailer looked up and Reyes smiled at him. He turned back to what he was doing.

  
  


"The Son and the other Daughters of Herne will save you. However, that is when the danger really begins. The Cauldron of Lucifer and the Lady of the Cauldron is powerful."

  
  


Herne paused, seemingly for effect, and then continued: 

  
  


"You must be ready for battle."

  
  


"How?" Clarice demanded to know.

  
  


"The final Sword of Wayland must not fall into the Cauldrons' hands. If it does, all is lost," Herne answered.

  
  


"That hardly answers the question," Scully protested.

  
  


An answer was not forthcoming. Both the mist and the Horned Man had gone.

  
  


"Hello!" Scully said.

  
  


"I said, silence!" The Jailer said brandishing his stick.

  
  


"Dana?" Clarice said.

  
  


Scully looked at Clarice in astonishment.

  
  


"I didn't know you were telepathic. Come to think of it, I didn't know I was, what the hell is going on?"

  
  


"The Daughters of Herne can do anything it seems," Reyes said.

  
  


Scully and Clarice looked at Reyes in the same equal astonishment when they greeted each others act of telepathy. They were both surprised that Reyes was readily accepting this. 

  
  


"Can you think of a better explanation?" Reyes challenged.

  
  


"At the present moment I'm having difficulty believing that I'm chained in a dungeon in Medieval England. Being telepathic and the alleged daughter of a mythical being is the least of my worries." Scully 'said'

  
  


"I'm with Dana on this one," Clarice said "If Hannibal Lector had found about this, I really would have been in trouble. As for being chained up in a medieval dungeon....."

  
  


Reyes turned to face Clarice and saw the agonized, distressed look on her face. The reality of the situation had clearly just hit her.

  
  


"Clarice?" Reyes 'said' concerned.

  
  


"Agent Starling, are you all right?" Scully asked.

  
  


"It would help if you called me Clarice, Dana," Starling said.

  
  


Reyes saw Clarice's face break out in a pained but sad smile and wanted to hold her at that moment. The pain of Lector's mental games and the dreams that plagued Starling's every sleeping moment chose that moment to explode from Clarice into Reyes's psyche. She could see the lambs being slaughtered and recoiled in horror at the sight. She could feel and see Clarice running away from the vision. She could even see the meetings with Lector. She looked at Scully and could perceive from her look that she had also registered Clarice's pain and memories. Reyes could also feel Scully's guilt about doubting Clarice, as well as Scully's own memories and fears. The abduction and the experiments which happened just before Reyes joined the X-Files, Melissa's death at the hands of Alex Krycek, these were all powerful memories and they made her shudder. Fortunately, Scully was handling hers. Clarice was a different matter. Knowing that she was no longer alone would help the healing process and help her get over Lector, Crawford and the evil things people said about her behind her back. Above all, Clarice Starling needed friends and Reyes could feel Scully understanding that. The horned man had somehow pulled the three women together by unleashing the telepathy that it seems they always had. At that moment Monica Reyes, Dana Scully and Clarice Starling realised that they were one, bonded together for life as they were always meant to be. However, believing that they were daughters of a mythical being, that was a different matter.

  
  


"It's all right, Clarice," Scully 'said' "It seems that you are no longer alone with your thoughts."

  
  


"We are your friends, Clarice, both Dana and I," Reyes added quickly "You will never be alone again."

  
  


"I'm sorry, Clarice," Scully said.

  
  


Reyes saw Clarice try to hold back the tears and smiled encouragingly. She needed to lighten the mood, if only to keep her own sanity.

  
  


"Fancy a telepathic game of I Spy?" Reyes asked

  
  


"No!" Scully and Starling snapped together.

  
  


Reyes glanced at her partners, and now very close friends, sympathetically. She also breathed a sigh of relief that Clarice was starting to feel better. The way that she and Scully ganged up against her then proved that. She could hardly believe they were in this position as well. However, as the saying goes 'seeing is believing'.

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


The Village was empty when Robert and his friends, new and old, entered.

  
  


"You really think that they would try something different other than cowering in the darkness," Prue said.

  
  


"A few barricades," Paige added "Maybe some barbed wire."

  
  


Nasir, Scarlett, Buffy, Piper and Little John moved from hut to hut looking for people. They found nothing. Nobody in the group could hide their disappointment. The villagers were probably good hardworking people tempered by toil and their fear of the unknown. This was going to be difficult. Robert shook his head in disbelief and jumped onto a hay cart.

  
  


"People of Uffcombe, Gareth came all the way to Sherwood to ask for our help. Is this the way you thank him?"

  
  


The silence was deafening. Buffy joined him on the Cart to add her voice.

  
  


"There is nothing to fear," She shouted "There are no demons. The so-called Hounds of Lucifer are men dressed up. We will prove that and drive them off with your help."

  
  


"Don't tell Giles she said that," Willow whispered to Paige. 

  
  


Paige grinned, but then saw two children poke their heads nervously from a nearby hut. She nudged Tuck and pointed in their direction. Tuck and Little John approached the hut and gently cajoled the boy and the girl out.

  
  


"There's nothing to be afraid of, little ones," Tuck said.

  
  


The boy and the girl looked in fear at John. Tuck noticed the look, as did Phoebe who had joined them. She crouched down low.

  
  


"He's a Pussy Cat," Phoebe said glancing at John "Trust me."

  
  


They looked at John again and the giant man smiled.

  
  


"Pheebs!" Prue said glancing at the village hall.

  
  


Phoebe looked at the Village Hall doors open and five men coming out slowly. 

  
  


"We're here to help you," Robert said "We are here to drive out your so-called demons."

  
  


"Nobody can drive out demons," The Village Elder said "Especially not Wolfsheads."

  
  


"Even Demons can be beaten," Buffy said "I know, my friends and I have beaten a fair share of them and, from what I've heard from Gareth, these Demons are wimps compared to what we have faced."

  
  


"They are not demons however," Willow said "They are men in fancy dress. They can be stopped."

  
  


"Nonsense, Child!" A man said "You haven't seen them. They fly into the village, take our livestock and our people and go. Anybody who tries to stop them is killed."

  
  


"How do they fly in?" Phoebe asked "Where do they come from?"

  
  


"The sky," The Village Elder said.

  
  


Buffy jumped onto a nearby horse and rode off to the top of a nearby cliff. When she reached the top, she gave a wave.

  
  


"I hope you're right, Buffy," Phoebe muttered, then out loud said "What, like this?"

  
  


Buffy shooed the horse and the horse used a hut as a stepping stone on the way to the ground. It landed gracefully and carried Buffy back to the centre of the village. Buffy jumped off to be hugged by Willow. More people came out of the hall at the sight of Buffy successfully imitating what the Hounds had done on a regular basis.

  
  


"I didn't know until today I could ride a horse," Buffy said "Therefore, if I can do it, anybody can do it. These 'Hounds' are men in disguise and we will prove it." 

"We can only do that with your help," Robert said "We are willing to help and train you, but, in the end it is up to you to reclaim your village and rid yourselves of your fear."

  
  


"You are known Wolfsheads, wanted by the Sheriff of Nottingham. You'll rob us of everything we have as payment," The Village Elder said.

  
  


Buffy shook her head. Willow and Phoebe felt like crying. Piper and Paige threw up their hands in dismay.

  
  


"Why do we bother?" Robert heard both Scarlett and Prue mutter. Only Marion stepped forward.

  
  


"Why did Gareth come all the way to Sherwood Forest to find us?" Marion said "He knew that these people are good people. He trusts them as would my father if he knew them and he is asking you to put your trust in them as well. Robert is from a noble family, Buffy, Willow and the Halliwell Sisters are from a future where demons are far worse than those you are scared of."

  
  


"We have beaten those demons," Piper added "Trust us and we will help you destroy yours."

  
  


"All that you own is yours," Marion said, glad of Piper's help "We do not wish anything from you."

  
  


"All we ask for is the satisfaction that you will be safe from those who can hurt you," Piper said "That will be enough payment for us." 

  
  


"The reason why the Sheriff wants us is because we dare to challenge his tyrannical rule," Prue said stepping forward "We are not Wolfsheads in that sense. We are people who want to be free and to live in a world where people are free to choose to do what they want. Your money and your livestock is of no concern of ours." 

  
  


Piper grasped Prue's hand to thank her. 

  
  


"In the future, people are free to do just that, choose what they want to do and where they want to live," Piper added "If you help us, we can give you that freedom."

  
  


"You said, that the demons in the future are worse than they are now," The Village elder challenged.

  
  


"We also said that we've stopped them," Prue said "They don't rule us, we don't fear them."

  
  


Prue smiled and extended her hands gesturing the other women to join her. Buffy, Willow, Phoebe and Paige joined her, Piper and Marion. 

  
  


"How can we when we have the Slayer!"

  
  


Buffy stepped forward and bowed.

  
  


"The Wiccan!"

  
  


Willow came forward and equalled Buffy's bow. 

  
  


"The Charmed Ones."

  
  


Phoebe and Paige joined Prue and Piper. All four bowed gracefully.

  
  


"And The X-Files to stop them?" Prue said bowing again on Scully's, Starling's and Reyes's behalf, "Even if they were demons you have nothing to fear."

  
  


"You heard what we have to say, you've seen what we have to offer," Robert said "Let us help you."

  
  


The Village Elder got in a huddle with his colleagues. He then came forward to face them, a welcoming, yet apologetic smile on his face.

  
  


"We accept your offer," He said.

  
  


Tregarron Castle

  
  


Scully, Starling and Reyes were forced into Cornwall's private chambers by De Mornay. Cornwall got to his feet and watched De Mornay check all three women's chains. The three women scowled at him as he gave the chains an extra painful tug. Cornwall nodded his satisfaction.

  
  


"Leave us De Mornay."

  
  


"Are you sure, sire?"

  
  


"Perfectly," Cornwall said.

  
  


De Mornay looked at the three FBI agents and then left.

  
  


"Please get up and take a seat."

  
  


Scully looked at Reyes and Starling and then helped both of her fellow agents get up. They moved to the couch and sat down. Cornwall sat opposite.

  
  


"I'm sorry I cannot free you from your chains," Cornwall said "De Mornay is a good man but he is a stickler for the rules. Strictly speaking there should be a guard with us. However, what we need to discuss must remain between us and De Mornay understands that."

  
  


"You believe us," Reyes said.

  
  


"Not your second story about possessed by demons, but, your first about being part of a Federal Bureau of Investigations. Are you, by any chance, part of the X-Files?"

  
  


Scully looked at both Reyes and Clarice in dumbfounded disbelief.

  
  


"How the hell did he know that?" Scully asked.

  
  


Reyes shrugged

  
  


"Thank you, Miss Scully, Miss Reyes," Cornwall said "That reaction answers my question. You see I'm not as I seem. I am aware of your work with Fox Mulder and John Doggett." 

  
  


Cornwall looked at Starling 

  
  


"What I'm surprised about is you Miss Starling. I wouldn't have thought the X-Files would have been your dream assignment. Why did you leave the Behavioural Sciences Unit?"

  
  


Clarice looked at Scully and Reyes. Her partners shrugged.

  
  


"I had my reasons," Clarice answered.

  
  


Cornwall smiled

  
  


"Never mind, your reasons were probably good enough at the time. It may have had something to do with that it was part of your destiny to be with Miss Scully and Miss Reyes and to be joined with the other daughters of Herne at this time of darkness."

  
  


"What the hell is going on here?" Clarice asked. "What time of darkness? What destiny?"

  
  


"Don't ask us," Reyes said "It seems that our Earl is the man with the answers."

  
  


Cornwall smiled at the confused look on all three women's face.

  
  


"It may surprise you to know that I am also aware that the three of you constitute one third of the nine Daughters of Herne and that the rest of the Daughters are in the village of Uffcombe at this moment."

  
  


"That means that you know about the Hounds of Lucifer," Reyes said.

  
  


"I even have one or two suspicions about who is calling the Hounds to ride. However, I cannot act on it without proof."

  
  


"Why?" Starling asked.

  
  


"Because one of my chief suspects is one of the most venerable ladies in the whole of England. If I accuse her and am proved to be wrong, I will be excommunicated by his Holiness the Pope, all my lands will be stripped and I will be lucky not to be executed for treason."

  
  


"So you want us to provide you with this proof," Reyes said.

  
  


"That is correct," Cornwall said "However, it might be easier for all concerned if you and the other Daughters eliminated her. It would save an inquisition from the Pope and his representatives and will allow the English Church to save face."

  
  


"It will be a bit difficult locked in your dungeon," Scully said.

  
  


"Do not worry," Cornwall smiled "Once the circumstances allow, you will be permitted to escape."

  
  


"One more question," Starling said "How did you know who we were? Who exactly are you?"

  
  


"That is two questions, Miss Starling, and I can't answer either yet. Officially, I can't even help you in your quest. However, I can help you out of this situation, as long as you see the opening that I will give you."

  
  


"And how will we see that opening?"

  
  


"That opening will come if the other Daughters of Herne are as intelligent as they seem to be."

  
  


Scully looked at Reyes and Starling and sighed.

  
  


"Okay," Scully said "You have a deal."

  
  


"Thank you," Cornwall said "De Mornay!"

  
  


De Mornay entered.

  
  


"Take the prisoners to the pit. Chains doesn't seem to loosen their tongues, maybe a few hours with the rats will do the trick."

  
  


"At once, my Lord."

  
  


Scully, Starling and Reyes were hauled to their feet and forced out.

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


It was proving to be hard work. The heart of the people of Uffcombe was willing, but, the training was falling behind schedule because the villagers's fighting spirit, as Will Scarlett put it, were dulled by working the field. Case in point, Tuck, a friar, charged a group of men with a pole and pushed them over as if they were skittles.

  
  


"No!" Tuck said "Don't stand together like that, spread out. You should be able to surround me and force the pole out of my hands. Now let's try it again."

  
  


Tuck charged them again, this time the men spread out to surround the Friar. Tuck still managed to escape their clutches by series of body swerves and few parries across the legs. Buffy looked at the men hopping around in pain and tried not to laugh.

  
  


"I don't think we're going to train them in time," Robert told her.

  
  


Buffy sighed.

  
  


"You could be right," Buffy said "We can at least make it difficult for the Hounds."

  
  


"I've had Nasir cut the wooden frame to the hut you climbed down," Robert said "Any Hound trying to use that way is in for a nasty surprise."

  
  


Buffy and Robert walked over to the hut and saw Nasir and John finish the job. She also saw Much and Paige on the cliff above standing guard and Prue, Scarlett and Marion trying to teach fighting skills to the men and women of the village with varying and comical effect

  
  


"Willow and Phoebe are concocting a protection spell for the village. If we are dealing with some sort of witchcraft, that may not be enough," Buffy said "But, it's a start."

  
  


Robert nodded his satisfaction. He looked around the village and shook his head.

"We need to temper the villagers," Robert said "and we need to do it quickly."

  
  


A Cliff overlooking Uffcombe

  
  


Much and Paige sat on a rock overlooking the terrain below. They could see for miles all around. If any Hounds came that way, they would almost certainly be spotted, by somebody alert that is.

  
  


"What is the future really like?" Much said.

  
  


"You sure you really want to know?" Paige said.

  
  


"More than ever," Much said "From what I've heard from you, Willow, Buffy, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, it must be a wondrous place."

  
  


"We are certainly technically more advanced," Paige said "We have carts that do not need horses to move it. We can move from A to B a lot quicker than you do now. For example we can get from Sherwood to here in three or four hours using something called a train. If we flew it would take an hour maybe even less."

  
  


"You brought us here in a matter of seconds," Much said "Is that usual in the future?"

  
  


"What I did would be unusual in any time," Paige said "I have a gift for teleportation."

  
  


"Teleportation?"

  
  


"Transferring an object or a person from one place to another using my mind."

  
  


"That's Witchcraft!" Much said moving away from Paige slightly.

  
  


"You must have noticed that we all have powers to a certain extent," Paige said.

  
  


She took Much's hands and stroked them carefully, trying to calm his fears. Much could feel himself relaxing as if memorised.

  
  


"Prue can move objects with her mind, Phoebe can foresee the future, Piper can freeze time, Willow has powers that not even my sisters and I can comprehend and we happen to be the Charmed Ones." 

  
  


Paige smiled encouragingly. Much found it to be a lovely smile 

  
  


"The five of us together are more than a match for any Hound, demon or otherwise."

  
  


"And Buffy?"

  
  


"She's the Slayer, she destroys vampires and demons. She has strength beyond all recognition."

  
  


"And The X Files?"

  
  


"Oh, you caught that," Paige said with a smile "Their names are Dana Scully, Clarice Starling and Monica Reyes, they are part of a specialist investigation unit called The X Files. Clarice is a very special person with great gifts of intuition, Dana is a medicine woman but with the heart and sometimes the courage of a lion, Monica is a mystic, she has a gift very similar to Phoebe's but she can sense the evil in most men. They investigate people like me. Where they fit in concerning the Daughters of Herne, even I don't know. When we find them we will find out." 

  
  


"So you will be leaving us to conduct this search," Much said.

  
  


"Don't be too hasty in getting rid of us," Paige said "We have some Hounds to deal with, remember."

  
  


"Like them?"

  
  


Paige looked to where Much was pointing. She saw horsemen riding towards them, all of them looking like demons.

  
  


"Aw Hell!" Paige said "Keep an eye on them, Much, I'll go and tell the others."

  
  


Paige orbed away. Much offered up a silent prayer of thanks to Herne for accepting the powers of these unusual women so easily. 

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


In the village, Paige orbed in front of Buffy and Robert.

  
  


"They're coming!"

  
  


"Damn!" Buffy said "Too soon!"

  
  


Robert reacted by signalling Tuck to ring the bell. The Friar in turn reacted by running to the makeshift church and ringing the giant bell violently. It was action time. The villagers were soon in the village hall with Marion, Paige and Much, who had come down from the cliff in a hurry, protecting them. Robert, Buffy and the rest of the team took up their assigned defensive position. Nasir and Buffy stood between bonfires wearing dampened cloth around their mouths to offer some protection against the fumes. They were there to show the Hounds that the villagers were fighting back and that they should go back where they came from. It didn't work, the hounds rode into the village at full tilt. However, those who tried to use the hut as a step found the hut collapsing through the weight of the horses. They also found villagers led by Piper, Will Scarlett and Tuck waiting for them. Scarlett killed two of them with two lethal swipes of his broadsword. Tuck dealt with another one with a long pike and Piper used her powers to cause an attacker to disintegrate in a cloud of bone and dust. Scarlett and Tuck were shocked. Tuck crossed himself but then dealt with another attacker as he lurched towards him as did Scarlett. Once Scarlett dealt with his attacker, he looked at Piper.

  
  


"Where the hell did that come from?" Scarlett said.

  
  


Piper winked and dealt with another attacker using a pike around the legs. Scarlett finished the job off by slicing the attackers throat.

  
  


"I'm glad you're on our side," Tuck said.

  
  


"Ditto," Piper said looking at Scarlett dispatching another attacker, before magically dispatching one of her own.

  
  


Outside Nasir and Buffy had forced two of the hounds off their horses using pikes, and was involved in hand to hand fighting. Willow, Phoebe, Robert and Little John were fending off an attack from the east. Willow used a magic spell to terrify a hound off his horse leaving John to deal with him. Phoebe had drop kicked another off his horse leaving Robert to dispatch another hound. Phoebe landed on the horses' back and rode at full speed towards another hound.

  
  


"I want one alive," Robert shouted.

  
  


"Now you tell me," Phoebe said.

  
  


She did a 'Xena' like war cry and somersaulted into the hound forcing him off the horse. She landed a little awkwardly, giving the hound a chance to recover and advance on her, sword drawn ready for the kill. He was magically thrown back into the hay cart by Prue.

  
  


"Thanks Sis," Phoebe said.

  
  


"Just don't impersonate 'Xena' again," Prue said sending another attacker flying with magic.

  
  


"What? Like this?"

  
  


Phoebe executed a perfect spin kick which sent the surprised attacker to join his colleague in the hay cart and gain the attention of two villagers with pitchforks ready to deal with them if they moved. Prue smiled, shook her head and then landed a right haymaker on the jaw of another hapless attacker leaving Phoebe and Robert to pounce on the hound forcing his way off the hay cart before he could extract himself. Inside the hall Gareth was becoming agitated at his lack of involvement. He felt like a coward.

  
  


"I should be out there."

  
  


"We need you here," Marion said.

  
  


Gareth shook his head, took up a pitch fork and headed for the door. Paige was suddenly in front of him.

  
  


"Can't let you go out there," Paige said

  
  


Gareth tried to push her aside, but, found himself on the floor after a perfectly executed judo throw.

  
  


"Why won't anybody listen when I give them good advice?" Paige said.

  
  


Marion stopped Gareth from getting up. A hound forced his way into the hall and was slammed straight into a wall by a swift karate chop followed by a punch to the groin and a reverse kick from Paige. Before the hound had a chance to recover he was battered into unconsciousness by Marion slamming a pot on his head. Prue, Phoebe and Robert entered just in time to witness Paige's reverse kick and Marion's follow up with the pot.

  
  


"Thanks for the lessons, Phebes," Paige said "I never thought they would come in so handy."

  
  


"My pleasure, Sis."

  
  


At that moment an arrow whistled past them and hit Gareth in the heart.

  
  


"No!" Marion shouted.

  
  


Robert and Prue dealt with the attacker whilst Marion and Paige rushed to Gareth's side and tried to help him. If Scully had been there, it might have been different, but as there was no Scully there was nothing that could be done. Gareth died in Marion's arms.

  
  


"Gareth!" Marion wept openly.

  
  


Paige got angrily to her feet and approached the terrified hound. Phoebe stopped her from taking his sword and killing him.

  
  


"That's not going to help, sweetie," Phoebe said.

  
  


"Robert!" Buffy's voice sounded urgent.

  
  


Robert ran outside and saw a rider trying to escape.

  
  


"Tuck, stop him."

  
  


Tuck ran to the barricade and took aim. The arrow fell short of its target. The hound had escaped.

  
  


"Damn it!" Buffy said.

  
  


"It's okay," Scarlett said "We have some prisoners and they are going to do plenty of talking."

  
  


"I've got a horrible feeling it's not going to be that easy," Willow said "Look."

  
  


The two men in the hay cart were both dead. They had both plunged daggers in their hearts. 

  
  


"Paige, Phoebe, Prue," Robert shouted "The prisoners have a dagger, stop them from using it."

  
  


The screams from the hall told Robert that it was too late. He rushed in and saw that the two captive hounds were dead.

  
  


"Great!" Buffy said "That's all we need."

  
  


Piper and Scarlett burst into the hall and saw the corpses.

  
  


"What the hell happened?" Scarlett demanded to know.

  
  


Paige shook her head in anguish and was hugged by both Phoebe and Prue. Buffy and Robert went to the hounds and removed the head. The village elders' wife screamed. Marion went to her.

  
  


"What is it?"

  
  


"It's my son," she said.

  
  


Marion held the woman and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Robert snatched the bag from the boy's neck and opened it. He took out a parchment and opened it out.

  
  


"Oh no!"

  
  


He handed the parchment to Tuck, who read it. He made the sign of the cross as he did so.

  
  


"What is it?" Buffy said "What's wrong?"

  
  


"These beauties have gone and made a pact with the devil, signed and sealed in blood."

  
  


Tuck gave the parchment to Buffy and went after Robert. Buffy handed the parchment to Phoebe who read it and grimaced as she did so.

  
  


"It's a pack with the devil all right," Phoebe said in disgust "No wonder those poor fools committed suicide."

  
  


The Dungeon - Tregarron Castle

  
  


The dungeon that Clarice, Scully and Reyes had been thrown into was indeed dark and rat infested. If they had anything to say, they probably would have talked by now. Scully and Reyes watched Clarice toss and turn in her sleep. They knew that Clarice had taken this a little more harder than them. Scully and Reyes reasoned that Clarice certainly didn't expect to be thrown back in time, to witness a murder by demons, to be accused of the murder and to be thrown into two dungeons. But then neither did they. The two women snuggled up either side of Clarice to make sure that their body heat kept her warm. Soon they were all asleep. 

  
  


The Forests - Virginia

  
  


Scully and Reyes woke up in a forest. The Pinewoods suggested somewhere in the United States, probably Virginia or California. They could make out a figure running towards them in an FBI training outfit and she wasn't jogging, she was running fast as if trying to get away from somebody. They felt a presence behind them. It was the horned man.

  
  


"To be able to help the other Daughters of Herne, you must help one of you overcome her fears and in turn overcome your fears," Herne said.

  
  


They could see that the running figure was Starling.

  
  


"Clarice."

  
  


"Dana, Monica, you have to run. He's after me."

  
  


"Who Clarice?" Scully asked.

  
  


"The man from the slaughterhouse, he saw me kill the lambs. He wants to kill me."

  
  


"You have to face him, Clarice," Reyes said.

  
  


Both Scully and Reyes stopped Clarice running. She was in a state. She looked anxiously behind her.

  
  


"He'll catch us."

  
  


"Let him."

  
  


Clarice looked at Reyes in terror.

  
  


"The three of us will face him as one," Scully said.

  
  


"He'll kill us all," Clarice sobbed.

  
  


Reyes grabbed Clarice's shoulders.

  
  


"You must face this, Clarice. We can help you but we must do this together. If they separate us, they will finish us."

  
  


Clarice forced herself to turn around. She took out her weapon and levelled it at the figure that approached. She saw that Scully and Reyes had done the same. The figure split into three. One was Alex Krycek, the other was Knowle Rohrer, the middle man, the one who was the Slaughterhouse Man turned into Hannibal Lector.

  
  


"Hello Clarice, I like the company you keep."

  
  


"You promised not to come after me, Doctor Lector."

  
  


"I can't help it if you dream about me," Lector said "I like the symmetry, all three of you facing your worse fears ."

  
  


"Maybe if you stopped invading Clarice's fears, she could live her life normally," Reyes said.

  
  


"What about yours and Agent Scully's, Agent Reyes?" Lector smiled " You are facing the man who cannot be destroyed and the man who killed Miss Scully's Sister, Mulder's father and everybody who ever showed Miss Scully love. Can you conquer your own fears and rid yourselves of your own lambs?"

  
  


Scully opened fire in answer. The body ricocheted off Krycek's body.

  
  


"Sorry," Krycek said "Can't kill us that way."

  
  


"I suggest that you start running," Rohrer said.

  
  


"The Daughters of Herne must face their fear if they are to conquer what is to come," Herne said from behind them.

  
  


A Sword appeared in front of each of them.

  
  


"You must shatter the chains that keep you here. You must destroy your fear."

  
  


"Why don't you shut up, you horned freak."

  
  


Krycek took out his gun and opened fire at Herne. It was a mistake. It allowed Scully to pick up the sword and slice him.

  
  


"You bitch!"

  
  


"That was for Mulder's Father, this is for Melissa."

  
  


She swang the sword and sliced Krycek's head clean off his shoulders. Reyes picked up her sword and approached Rohrer. Starling looked at her sword.

  
  


"Pick it up, Clarice," Scully said "We must do this together."

  
  


Reyes cut Rohrer open with one mighty swing of her sword. The so-called immortal sank to his knees.

  
  


"Not so immortal now, are you, jerkweed!"

  
  


Reyes finished him as Scully did, by cutting off his head. 

  
  


"Bet you can't do that, Clarice," Lector said.

  
  


He produced a sword from behind him.

  
  


"I've come prepared."

  
  


The three women circled Lector. Lector swang and almost decapitated Scully. The scientist, leapt out of the way just in time. He then clashed swords with Reyes and forced the sword out of her hand. He raised the sword as if to kill Reyes.

  
  


"Clarice, please!"

  
  


"Clarice, you've got to do it," Scully said.

  
  


The sword descended on Reyes's body, but, was stopped by another sword held by Clarice.

  
  


"My, my, Clarice, you have it after all."

  
  


"I'm ending this, Doctor Lector."

  
  


Clarice found the strength to force Lector's sword away from Reyes. There was a clash of blade, then Lector launched an attack which was parried by Clarice, who swang low to cut off Lector's legs. Lector jumped out of the way and rolled into a defensive position. Reyes got to her feet and confronted Lector again.

  
  


"No, he's mine," Clarice said.

  
  


Reyes looked at Clarice's determined look and backed off, the fear which was in Clarice's face before had gone. She was ready to face her demons once and for all. Scully skipped around to joined Reyes, positioning herself just in case Lector made a run for it. Lector and Clarice danced around each other, sizing each other up, then Lector came forward on the attack again, a move which Clarice parried and forced away.

  
  


"Very good, Clarice," Lector said.

  
  


Clarice answered by launching her own attack, which was successfully fended off and countered with an attack which cut Clarice's arm.

  
  


"Clarice!" Scully shouted.

  
  


The blow enraged Clarice. She went on an aggressive onslaught which forced Lector back and back until he was against a tree. Lector tried to push Clarice back, but a blow cut off his sword hand, causing the sword to all to the ground with the severed hand still on it.

  
  


"Finish me, Clarice, exorcise your demons, rid yourself of your lambs."

  
  


Clarice hesitated. Was Lector trying to help her? Was that what this was all about?

  
  


"Do it, Clarice, if you don't she will and it will be the end of the eternal triad and the Daughters of Herne."

  
  


Clarice, Scully and Reyes turned to see a woman wearing red emerge from the mist. Her eyes glowed black, her talons looked sharp and dangerous.

  
  


"The Lady of the Cauldron of Lucifer," Herne said.

  
  


The lady sent a fireball towards Clarice, Scully and Reyes, which all three of them blocked with their swords.

  
  


"You must kill me or you will not be joined and Lucifer will be free to roam this planet," Lector said.

  
  


"I can't," Clarice said "It'll be murder."

  
  


"You are pathetic, Clarice, weak. God knows how you caught Jamie Gumb."

  
  


"No!"

  
  


"You are a disgrace to the FBI, to your new friends, to the Daughters of Herne, even to Herne himself. You are a nobody, Clarice, a loser. You always have been, you always will be."

  
  


"You Son of a Bitch!"

  
  


Clarice swang the sword around and sliced Lector's head clean off his shoulders. A scream from the Lady pierced the air and she was gone. Clarice sunk to her knees and dropped the sword to the ground. Tears flooded from Clarice's face. Seeing this, both Scully and Reyes hugged Clarice.

  
  


"You are now ready to take your place amongst the eternal triad and to be three of the nine Daughters of Herne," Herne said "Be prepared for your rescue, for it will soon happen. The chain of events which leads to your rescue will soon start and the final battle with the Cauldron of Lucifer will commence soon afterwards. You must complete the Eternal Joining before that battle starts."

  
  


Herne started to disappear into the mist

  
  


"I leave you with a warning," Herne said "The last Sword of Wayland must not fall into the hands of the Lady of the Cauldron or all could be lost."

  
  


The Dungeon - Tregarron Castle

  
  


The three of them woke up in each others arms. Scully and Reyes both kissed Clarice's cheek and the three of them felt the doubt about who they really are leave their shoulders. They released each other and Clarice allowed both Scully and Reyes to take her hands and squeeze them gently. Even the rats scurried away at this moment of union.

  
  


"Are you okay, Clarice?" Reyes asked.

  
  


Starling looked at Reyes and then at Scully.

  
  


"I think the lambs have gone," Clarice said "Thank you both."

  
  


"You'll never be alone again," Scully said "You'll always have us and eventually, you'll always have the other Daughters of Herne."

  
  


"You believe that now?" Reyes asked Scully.

  
  


"As much as I now believe that we have gone back in time to Medieval England during the time of Robin Hood," Scully said "And as much as I believe we are languishing in a medieval dungeon."

"My god, did Errol Flynn and Kevin Costner get that wrong," Clarice said.

  
  


Scully and Reyes looked at Clarice and laughed. They hugged each other again.

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


As Phoebe watched the grieving families of the dead bury their sons, she felt an arm go around her. It belonged to Willow and she was smiling. Phoebe could see Buffy and her sisters crying in happiness. She felt the tears of happiness go down her cheeks as she felt Clarice, Monica and Dana join them in spirit.

  
  


"They believe," Willow said "Monica, Dana and Clarice believe. We will soon be one."

  
  


Phoebe hugged Willow.

  
  


"What's happened?" Robert asked.

  
  


"We have to rescue the others," Phoebe said "The Daughters of Herne must be one."

  
  


"You've just felt the other daughters believe their destiny."

  
  


Willow and Phoebe nodded.

  
  


"Then a rescue must be attempted," Robert said "Once we've discovered who orders the hounds to ride."

  
  


"We need the other Daughters of Herne to stop the Cauldron," Willow protested.

  
  


"Agreed, Wills," Buffy said "But we need to know who we are fighting first."

  
  


"You've got a plan," Phoebe said.

  
  


"The Miller," Buffy said "He had the same bag that the hounds had. Maybe he was the one who escaped. Either way, Robert and I are going to have a word with him."

  
  


"No way," Willow said.

  
  


Both Scarlett and Little John joined the group and heard what Robert and Buffy were planning. They had already had an argument over this and Scarlett and Prue still wasn't happy about letting the two leaders put their necks on the line like this.

  
  


"That's what I said, Red," Scarlett said "There is no way that I am letting them go there alone."

  
  


"The Hounds could still come back," Robert said "I need you here in case they did."

  
  


"Then at least take Paige with you," Phoebe said "At the slightest sign of trouble, she can orb you back."

  
  


"No," Buffy said "I need Paige to continue as look out in case they do come back."

  
  


"Much is more than capable of doing that job," Little John said.

  
  


"But he can't orb back," Buffy said.

  
  


"Our minds are made up, we're going," Robert said.

  
  


To prevent any further argument, Robert and Buffy slipped away from the ceremony. Much watched them leave.

  
  


"I'm going after them," He said.

  
  


"Much!" Marion said "He said stay here."

  
  


Much ignored Marion and ran after Robert and Buffy. Prue started after Much saying.

  
  


"They've banned Paige from following, they didn't ban me."

  
  


Nobody even tried stopping her. They couldn't even if they wanted to.

  
  


The Miller's Windmill, A Mile outside Uffcombe

  
  


Buffy and Robert could see the Miller outside stacking some corn onto a cart. They saw him look up, see them and then dart into his Windmill and shut the door.

  
  


"That's someone who doesn't want to see us," Buffy said.

  
  


The two of them crossed the bridge over the lake and approached the mill. Buffy knocked politely on the door, no answer. She knocked again harder, still no answer.

  
  


"Now this is becoming rude," Buffy said.

  
  


She kicked the door virtually off its hinges and entered. Robert sighed and followed the Slayer in.

  
  


"I know you're here," Robert said "We need to talk. We can help you."

  
  


Buffy glanced up at the upper landing. Robert nodded.

  
  


"The Hounds have been defeated," Buffy said "They will not be back any time soon. You have nothing to fear."

  
  


Robert started climbing the ladder leading up to the upper landing. Buffy climbed close behind. On reaching the top, she could see Robert being attacked by a Hound brandishing a pitch-fork. Robert fended off the attack using his sword, Buffy drop-kicked the Hound into the wall, forcing him to drop the pitch-fork. Robert approached the man but had to push the frightened man away as he lashed at Robert like a wild animal trying to escape.

  
  


"Buffy!"

  
  


Buffy moved to help, but she was pushed away by the Hound. Robert tried to stop him from escaping and the two men crashed through the wooden door to the ground below. Buffy rushed to the opening and saw the two men still fighting. She could see Robert pull off the Hound's hood to reveal to nobody's surprise that the Hound was the Miller.

  
  


"We're doomed," He shouted "The Lady of the Cauldron will take her revenge. You have not defeated the Hounds."

  
  


Buffy leapt to Robert's side and knocked the Miller cold.

  
  


"Oh shut up," She said.

  
  


Robert glared at Buffy.

  
  


"We needed him awake," Robert said.

  
  


"Get him inside and we'll wake him up," Buffy suggested.

  
  


Robert looked at Buffy and then lifted the man up and put him over his shoulders. Buffy opened the door to allow Robert to carry the Miller in. He placed him on a hay bale that acted as a seat. He found some rope and tied the Miller up. Buffy found a bucket of water and threw the water over the Miller's face. The Miller shook his head and stirred.

  
  


"Now you are going to be a good boy, aren't you?" Buffy said.

  
  


The Miller looked at her in fear.

  
  


"The Cauldron will get us all."

  
  


"Yes I know that!" Buffy said "Just tell us who runs the Cauldron." 

  
  


"The Lady of the Cauldron."

  
  


"Who is the Lady?" Robert asked.

  
  


The Miller looked at Robert and Buffy. His hands were shaking, his face awash with fear. Buffy grabbed his shirt and hauled him up to her face.

  
  


"We haven't got all day," Buffy said "Just tell us who the Lady is and we will leave you in peace."

  
  


The Miller cowered.

  
  


"She'll kill me if I do."

  
  


"So will I if you don't," Buffy said "See, you don't have much of a choice." 

  
  


The Miller shook his head. Buffy sighed and put him back down.

  
  


"I hate it when people call my bluff," She said.

  
  


"Were you bluffing?" Robert asked Buffy whilst looking at the Miller.

  
  


Buffy shrugged.

  
  


"Depends on what I hear next. I could change my mind very quickly."

  
  


Robert pulled the bag from around the Miller's neck.

  
  


"What's this?" He asked

  
  


The Miller backed away from him. Robert pulled the parchment from the bag and opened it up.

  
  


"This is your agreement with the Lady isn't it?" He said.

  
  


The Miller nodded.

  
  


"Why did you sign it?" Buffy said.

  
  


The Miller started crying.

  
  


"They made me sign it."

  
  


"Who made you sign it?"

  
  


"The Lady of the Cauldron," The Miller said "I was working one morning in the fields and the hounds came and took me away. They left me chained up in a dark and cold place. Then the Lady came. She offered me my freedom if I signed that parchment. I refused to begin with."

  
  


The Miller began to breathe faster as if close to hyperventilation.

  
  


"Go on!" Robert pressed ignoring the signs of panic.

  
  


"She cursed me, she filled my dreams with Demons and left me for hours, possibly days."

  
  


"A witch," Buffy said "Wills and Phoebe can do that."

  
  


Robert ignored Buffy and implored the Miller to continue.

  
  


"I was afraid, hungry and alone. The dreams kept haunting me. Eventually they broke me," The Miller wept as he said "I signed the parchment."

  
  


"What would happen if I did this?"

  
  


Robert started tearing the parchment. The Miller screamed in pain.

  
  


"Who is the Lady?" Buffy said.

  
  


"She will kill me."

  
  


"You've told us that already," Buffy said "I'm slowly changing my mind about killing you myself."

  
  


Robert tore the parchment again.

  
  


"Who is the Lady?" Robert repeated.

  
  


"The Abbess of Ravensgill."

  
  


"Who?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"The most venerable lady in all of England," Robert said "My Father knew her well. If she has turned to the devil, then we are all in trouble."

  
  


"In what way?"

  
  


"She has the ear of the Royal Court and the Pope," Robert said "We go against her, we could end up fighting the entire English and Catholic army." 

  
  


"Unless we present proof that she is the Lady of the Cauldron," Buffy said.

  
  


Buffy looked at the Miller.

  
  


"You will help us with that, won't you."

  
  


The Miller cowered away and started to struggle with his bonds.

  
  


"I don't think so," Robert said "We may have to expose her on our own. Untie him."

  
  


"You're joking."

  
  


"He won't help us, he's too scared," Robert said.

  
  


"What? Of this?"

  
  


Buffy grabbed the parchment off Robert.

  
  


"Are you scared of what this represents?"

  
  


Buffy tore the parchment in half. The Miller let rip a scream which could have been heard in the next county.

  
  


"Untie him, Buffy, he won't help us."

  
  


Buffy shook her head in disbelief and untied the Miller. The Miller scrambled around the ground trying to put the parchment back together.

  
  


"You've killed me," He said in tears. 

  
  


He grasped the two halves of the parchment to his face.

  
  


"You've killed me!" He shouted.

  
  


Buffy and Robert left the man on his knees sobbing into the torn parchment. Buffy in particular wanted to be sick at the quivering mass that she was leaving behind.

  
  


A Hiding Place over looking the Windmill

  
  


Much watched Robert and Buffy leave the Windmill and sighed with relief. He felt someone behind him and turned around, his knife in his hand.

  
  


"Hey!" Prue said stepping back.

  
  


"Why did you follow me?"

  
  


"I have the same concerns as you," Prue said with a smile.

  
  


She crouched down next to Much and watched Buffy and Robert approach them. They heard the sound of horses hooves and turned to face the sight of soldiers approaching from the north.

  
  


"Damn it!" Prue said.

  
  


"What do we do?"

  
  


"You go back and tell the others," Prue said "I'll try and help them."

  
  


Much looked at Prue.

  
  


"I'll be all right," Prue said "You've seen what I can do."

  
  


The two of them watched the soldiers seemingly surround Buffy and Robert.

  
  


"Go!" Prue whispered.

  
  


Much slipped away leaving Prue watching and waiting her opportunity to help. 

  
  


"Where have you just come from?" De Mornay asked.

  
  


"The Miller's," Robert said putting on his best Cornish voice "We've been helping collect the corn."

  
  


"Including the Lady?" De Mornay said.

  
  


"Of course," Buffy said with her head bowed. She tried to mimic Robert's Cornish voice and failed miserably. De Mornay started to become suspicious. 

  
  


"My sister is stronger than she looks," Robert continued quickly "She helps me in the field sometimes."

  
  


De Mornay took Buffy's hands and examined them. They were relatively smooth. A Tell-Tale sign that she had never worked the field. Their bluff had been called. Robert took out Albion from its sheath.

  
  


"The Wolfsheads!" De Mornay said "Take them!"

  
  


Buffy adopted a defensive position. She was struck down by a boot. The man who struck her suddenly flew through the air and into another soldier. Prue hurtled out of hiding and pulled another soldier off his horse. The three of them tried to run, but found themselves blocked by other troopers on horseback. Robert, Buffy and Prue found themselves in a circle, fending off attacks from horsemen.

  
  


"Run!" Robert said "Both of you."

  
  


Buffy and Prue looked at each other and started to run. They were both blocked and struck onto the ground by horsemen. Prue sent one of them flying with her telekinesis, but was struck with a sword butt a second later. Buffy launched herself at Prue's attacker and forced him off his horse, but soon she was surrounded and forced to concede. She saw Robert surrendering as well as a recovering Prue being tied up by a soldier. She then felt herself being bound.

  
  


"Let me help her up," Buffy said watching Prue struggle to her knees.

  
  


A soldier forced Prue to her feet. The eldest Halliwell sister glared at him.

  
  


"Prue?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"I'm okay," Prue said.

  
  


The two women were prodded forward by the boot of a soldier. As she walked Buffy looked back and saw Robert being hauled along on a rope. She felt a tug and almost stumbled.

  
  


"Alright, Alright!" Buffy said

  
  


As she hauled herself to her feet, she saw Prue being pulled alongside her.

  
  


"Sorry!" Prue said.

  
  


Buffy smiled.

  
  


"Thanks for trying." Buffy said.

  
  


Much saw this and began running towards the village. He was virtually in tears and his heart was aching. Buffy reminded him so much of the first Robin, Robin of Loxley. Prue, with her smile and her bravery, had warmed his heart. But, then so did the other Halliwell sisters and Willow. He felt he had let them down and that it was duty to warn the others. With that thought in his mind, he upped his pace. 

  
  


The Miller's Windmill

  
  


The soldiers and their prisoners approached the Windmill. They saw the unmistakable signs of a body lying face down in the lake. De Mornay jumped from his horse and examined the body.

  
  


"You were helping the Miller, were you?"

  
  


"We didn't do that," Buffy said " And Prue was nowhere near the Windmill."

  
  


"It's true," Prue said.

  
  


"What say you, Wolfshead?"

  
  


"The Miller was still alive when we left," Robert said "It's obvious that he killed himself."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because we had exposed him as being one of the Hounds of Lucifer," Buffy said.

  
  


De Mornay laughed.

  
  


"What is it with you female Wolfsheads?" He said "I caught three of you telling the same story."

  
  


Prue and Buffy looked at each other. That had to be Clarice, Dana and Monica, they thought as one.

  
  


"Take them to Tregarron, maybe the Earl will have better luck with these than he did with the others."

  
  


"We're innocent," Prue protested.

  
  


"Tell that to the Earl of Cornwall," De Mornay said.

  
  


De Mornay turned to his men. 

  
  


"Take them. The rest of you, go to the village, round up the other Wolfsheads."

  
  


As Buffy, Prue and Robert were being hauled away. They turned around and saw the sight of the Miller, dead because he was too scared to help himself.

  
  


The Village of Uffcombe

  
  


Much stumbled into the village.

  
  


"They have them," He shouted, his face full of tears.

  
  


Nasir caught him.

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"The soldiers," Much said "They have Robert, Buffy and Prue."

  
  


"Damn it!" Scarlett growled.

  
  


"Where?" Phoebe asked .

  
  


"The Windmill."

  
  


Phoebe looked at Willow and Paige. Piper grasped Phoebe's hand in recognition of their elder sister's capture.

  
  


"I might be able to free them," Paige said.

  
  


"No!" Nasir said

  
  


"Nas is right, they'll be coming for us," Scarlett said.

  
  


Scarlett glanced at Marion and Little John who nodded their agreement. Willow was already starting to run along with Nasir and Tuck. Phoebe, Piper, Scarlett, John and Much sprinted along behind them. Paige simply orbed out. They were just in time as a group of soldiers thundered into the village. The village elder tried to misdirect them, but another villager, a person that Scarlett, Nasir and Prue suspected was a spy pointed them in the direction they went. The soldiers rode off in that direction and the spy followed, knowing that his cover had now been well and truly blown.

  
  


A Field Outside Uffcombe

  
  


Paige orbed in just as the others reached the field. They formed a line along the centre of the field. Scarlett, John, Marion, Nasir, Tuck and Much primed their bows. The remaining Halliwell sisters and Willow concentrated on obtaining as much magic as they could from deep within them. The soldiers emerged and rode directly at them. One exploded on his horse, causing the horse to panic and crash into another. At the same time a hail of arrows caused more horses to stop suddenly and throw their riders. Both the violent death of their leader and the arrows thudding into the ground before them forced some of the soldiers to stop and think their actions. That was all that the Defenders of Uffcombe needed. Another hail of arrows and a series of fireballs and explosions caused a small amount of the soldiers to flee screaming of witchcraft and demons.

  
  


"Back off," Phoebe shouted "We don't want to hurt anybody else."

  
  


"Take the Wolfsheads," The New Leader shouted.

  
  


As the soldiers started to charge again. Scarlett spotted the spy in their midst and ignoring Willow's shake of the head, loaded his longbow

  
  


"I don't like spies," Scarlett said.

  
  


Scarlett drew his arrow and shot the spy in the heart. That action caused most of the soldiers to flee. A few more braver troopers charged them but were hit off their horses by a flash of light that was Paige. Those who managed to get away were hit either by one of Willow' s fireballs or a well timed 'Xena' like kick from Phoebe. It turned into a one-sided mismatch, with soldiers either fleeing or lying on the ground writhing in pain or, in five cases, dead. Willow and Phoebe looked at the bodies with a hint of guilt. They certainly didn't want anybody dead. The only comfort they felt was that it was kill or be killed. The soldiers almost certainly would have killed them, so they had to strike first. It was self defence. No decent court would have judged otherwise once they had heard the evidence. They could see Tuck comforting a distraught Marion and an equally upset Piper and felt Scarlett's arm go around their shoulders.

  
  


"We will get them back," He said "That's a promise."

  
  


Both Willow and Phoebe placed their hand on Scarlett's, gesturing that they believed him.

  
  


Tregarron Castle

  
  


Cornwall sat on his throne as Robert, Buffy and Prue were pushed in front of him.

  
  


"What is this, De Mornay?"

  
  


"More Wolfsheads from Uffcombe," De Mornay said.

  
  


"We seemed to be plagued with them," Cornwall said "I wonder why that is."

  
  


"We are not Wolfsheads," Robert said "We came on the bequest of Gareth of Uffcombe to protect the village from the Hounds of Lucifer."

  
  


"And where is this Gareth?" Cornwall asked.

  
  


"He's dead," Buffy answered.

  
  


Cornwall glanced at De Mornay. The soldier shrugged his soldiers.

  
  


"Who killed him?"

  
  


"One of the hounds," Prue answered "We think the Miller killed Gareth before escaping ."

  
  


Again Cornwall glanced at De Mornay.

  
  


"What is the charge placed against this peasants?"

  
  


"The murder of the Miller." 

  
  


"We didn't do that," Robert said "He killed himself after we had unmasked him as one of the Hounds of Lucifer."

  
  


"Now why would he do that?" Cornwall asked.

  
  


"He was afraid that the Lady of the Cauldron would take her revenge on him," Buffy said "So he decided to spare her the trouble."

  
  


De Mornay readied himself to hit them. Cornwall shook his head and the soldier backed off. He got to his feet and approached Buffy and Prue.

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"Buffy Summers, my friend is Prudence Halliwell, two of the nine Daughters of Herne the Hunter, and I assume you know Robert of Huntingdon."

  
  


"The Earl of Huntingdon's son," Cornwall said "He told me you had become a Wolfshead. I chose not to believe it, but here you are, a Wolfshead."

  
  


"I am Robin In The Hood, protector of the weak, holder of Albion, one of the Swords of Wayland. I am not a peasant or a Wolfshead."

  
  


De Mornay kicked him.

  
  


"You are a peasant and a Wolfshead, as you are all."

  
  


"If that Son of a Bitch doesn't stop calling us Wolfsheads or kicking us every time we speak, I'm going to break his neck," Buffy warned.

  
  


De Mornay slapped Buffy around the face. She was about to rise to carry out her threat when Prue stopped her. Buffy continued glaring at the soldier, but did nothing.

  
  


"Where is this sword?" Cornwall asked.

  
  


De Mornay took the sword from one his soldiers and handed it to Cornwall. Cornwall examined the sword carefully.

  
  


"A fine sword," He said "Stolen no doubt."

  
  


"Didn't the Abbess of Ravensgill complain of a stolen sword?"

  
  


"You are correct, De Mornay. Have a message sent to the Abbess."

  
  


"No!" Prue said "You can't do that."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"She's the Lady of the Cauldron of Lucifer," Buffy said "If you give Albion to her we're all in trouble."

  
  


This earned both Buffy and Prue a hard slap around the face. This time Buffy had to restrain Prue from using her magic against him.

  
  


"It's true," Robert protested "The Miller told us this before we left him."

  
  


De Mornay kicked him hard causing him to fall over. Cornwall looked at all three of them and smirked slightly. His suspicions had been confirmed, but there was still no proof. Therefore he had to be careful. He rose and stalked angrily to his throne.

  
  


"That insult will be punished," Cornwall said "Take Robert of Huntingdon to the dungeon."

  
  


"What about the female wolfsheads," De Mornay said.

  
  


"Have them join their fellow female wolfsheads in the pit."

  
  


De Mornay pushed Robert, Buffy and Prue to their feet and hustled them out of the throne room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Road Leading to Tregarron Castle

The sound of horses forced Scarlett to pull the others into hiding. They could see a woman in the costume of somebody from the holy order, possibly an Abbess, Phoebe reasoned, surrounded by troops and a weasel faced looking man by the side of the Holy Woman.

  
  


"The Abbess of Ravensgill," Tuck said.

  
  


"What does she want?" Scarlett said.

  
  


Tuck made the sign of money, a finger and a thumb rubbed together.

  
  


"I thought all religious people were supposed to be celibate and penniless?" Paige asked.

  
  


"During this time," Willow said "The church owned England. Nothing could be done without the backing of the Church. That included tributes."

  
  


"They even took land that didn't belong to them to act as payment for works done," Phoebe added.

  
  


"Such as?" Paige asked.

  
  


"Exorcism, the cleansing of souls and other things that make the people afraid of the dark," Tuck said.

  
  


"Oh great!" Piper said "Not only do we have to deal with medieval soldiers, we have to deal with Church corruption and politics as well."

  
  


"Nobody said it was going to be easy, Sweetie," Phoebe said.

  
  


Piper stuck a tongue out at her.

  
  


"Come on," Scarlett said "Let's move."

Scarlett lead the others away from the road and into the forest, where they knew they would be safe.

  
  


The Pit: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Clarice was the first to see the pit door opening. She nudged Scully and Reyes and the two agents woke up.

  
  


"What is it?" Reyes asked

  
  


"Company!"

  
  


They saw two figures being dropped into the pit and land in a ball to cushion the impact of the fall. Scully got to her feet and rushed over to the figures. She stopped when she saw who they were.

  
  


"Miss Summers, Miss Halliwell?"

  
  


Buffy looked up and saw Scully's face. She felt herself smiling despite the pain and embarrassment she was feeling.

  
  


"Since we are all Daughters together, I think it might be better if you called me Buffy."

  
  


"I'm Prue," Prue said rubbing her head "or I think I am."

  
  


Scully examined both Prue and Buffy, pronounced them okay, and then waved Clarice and Reyes forward.

  
  


"Are they all right?" Reyes asked.

  
  


"A few bruises," Scully said "But, they should be all right."

  
  


Scully and Reyes helped Buffy and Prue to their feet. Clarice came forward into what was left of the light.

  
  


"Buffy Summers, Prue Halliwell, I want you to meet Clarice Starling."

  
  


"I know who she is," Buffy said.

  
  


She hugged Clarice like somebody finding a long lost sister, as did Prue. Soon all five were hugging each other and crying on each other's shoulders.

  
  


Outside Tregarron Castle

  
  


Scarlett stopped the rest of the group. From their hiding place, they watched the Abbess and her entourage enter the Castle.

  
  


"Damn!" Scarlett cursed.

  
  


"We'll just have to improvise," Marion said.

  
  


She freed her hair and smartened herself up a little.

  
  


"You're not going in alone," Little John said.

  
  


"I'll go with her," Willow said.

  
  


"So will I," said Piper.

  
  


Phoebe looked at her.

  
  


"They have Buffy and our sister in there," Piper said "We need to distract them long enough for you and Paige to have a look around for Buffy, Prue, Clarice, Dana and Monica. We might even be able to find out what the Abbess is doing here."

  
  


"Tuck can be our escort," Marion said.

  
  


Scarlett sighed.

  
  


"It is a good plan," Nasir said.

  
  


Scarlett nodded his agreement.

  
  


"Just be careful," He said

  
  


Tuck, Willow, Piper and Marion came out of their hiding place and approached the Castle. They followed a group of peasants into the Norman built monolith and disappeared out of Scarlett and the others sight.

  
  


"We're up," Phoebe said "Wish us luck."

  
  


"You don't have to do this," Little John said.

  
  


"Just meet us where we arranged, okay," Paige said.

  
  


Paige took Phoebe's hand and the two sisters disappeared.

  
  


Tregarron Castle

  
  


Marion watched nervously as De Mornay approached Cornwall. Cornwall looked up and waved them forward.

  
  


"Here we go," Willow said.

  
  


Tuck took the lead with Willow, Piper and Marion close behind. They approached the throne. All four of them noted and slightly bowed to the Abbess of Ravensgill. The Abbess nodded politely back.

  
  


"Willow," Piper whispered.

  
  


She nodded to the sword that her aide had in his hand.

  
  


"Damn!" Willow whispered "Okay, let's not panic, maybe an opportunity will present itself to get it back."

  
  


"Marion of Leaford," Cornwall got to his feet "How long has it been?"

  
  


"An eternity," Marion said "May I present my friends Willow Rosenberg and Piper Halliwell."

  
  


Cornwall glanced at De Mornay on recognition of Piper's second name, but still kissed both their hands.

  
  


"A comely sight and no mistake," Cornwall said.

  
  


"Thank you my lord," Piper said.

  
  


"Please, take a seat," Cornwall said "De Mornay, get some food for them. They must be starved."

  
  


"Yes, that would be helpful," Marion said "It has been a long journey."

  
  


Cornwall clapped his hands and De Mornay scurried away towards the kitchens.

  
  


"What brings you here?"

  
  


"We are here to petition for mercy for Robert of Huntingdon, Buffy Summers and Piper's sister, Prudence Halliwell," Marion said.

  
  


"We also wish to appeal for the same consideration to be given to Clarice Starling, Dana Scully and Monica Reyes," Willow added.

  
  


"You are aware that all the people you have mentioned have been charged with murder. The ones you call Clarice Starling, Dana Scully and Monica Reyes have been charged with the murder of a priest in the Church of Uffcombe."

  
  


"Yes, my lord," Piper said "My sister and Buffy are not evil, they came to Uffcombe to help rid the villagers of the demons they called the Hounds of Lucifer."

  
  


"As did you I assume," Cornwall said.

  
  


"Yes, my lord," Willow said "We were involved in that. We did it in the name of common justice and hopefully in yours and the venerable lady's name. They were evil men who defied the word of God in their practice of the heathen religion. They had to be stopped."

  
  


Cornwall looked at the Abbess who nodded her approval.

  
  


"If you had come to us with this sooner, my children," The Abbess said "We would have provided help against the people that you rightly call heathen." 

  
  


"However, we cannot condone murder," Cornwall said "And that is what your friends have been accused of."

  
  


"They are innocent of such a charge, my lord," Marion said.

  
  


The Abbess smiled.

  
  


"I hope the Lord will help open your eyes. You may have come here with the best possible intentions, but, your friends took lives that were not theirs to take. They have to be punished."

  
  


Piper could feel the tears welling up inside her. Willow held her close. Marion bowed her head and allowed the Abbess offer up a prayer in their names. She then turned to Cornwall.

  
  


"Thank you for your help in recovering my brother's property."

  
  


She faced Willow, Marion and Piper.

  
  


"May the Lord guide you in this your darkest hour."

  
  


The Abbess and her entourage left the hall.

  
  


"Will you at least allow us to make sure that you are comfortable," Cornwall said.

  
  


All three women nodded their agreement.

  
  


The Dungeon Area: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Paige and Phoebe orbed in and immediately had to duck into hiding to avoid the soldiers coming up the corridor. Once they were gone, the two Halliwell sisters came out of hiding.

  
  


"Don't do that," Phoebe said lightly punching her sisters' arm.

  
  


"How was I to know they were coming?" Paige said "You're the one with the powers of premonition, remember."

  
  


Phoebe scowled at her sister and stalked up the corridor. Paige smiled and followed.

  
  


Outside Tregarron Castle

  
  


Tuck came out of the castle and moved towards the forest. Scarlett came out of hiding just enough to implore that the Friar hurried up.

  
  


"Come on you fat lump," He hissed.

  
  


Tuck saw them and hurried up. Soon he slipped into the hiding place.

  
  


"Well?"

  
  


"They're in," Tuck said "And I'm afraid the Abbess of Ravensgill has Albion."

  
  


"Then we're just going to have to get it back," Little John said.

  
  


Scarlett and Little John virtually pushed the others into the forest.

  
  


The Dungeon Area: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Both Paige and Phoebe could see Marion hug Robert, who was tied to a stone post and breathed a sigh of relief. They also saw Piper and Willow being escorted further along the corridor. They followed them to a flight of stairs which went deeper into the castle. They followed them down until the lead party came to a stop. They watched as they opened the door to the pit and lowered a ladder down into the pit. Willow and Piper climbed down into the pit and the ladder was pulled up and the door shut. The guards remained where they were obviously waiting for Willow and Piper's call.

  
  


"Must be where they're keeping Buffy, Prue, Clarice, Dana and Monica," Paige said.

  
  


"Unfortunately, with those goons there we can't go over to be sure," Phoebe said.

  
  


"I could orb us in," Paige said.

  
  


Phoebe looked at the guards and considered the risk.

  
  


"Okay, do it."

  
  


Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

  
  


The Pit: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Paige orbed her and Phoebe in to see Willow and Piper embracing Scully, Reyes and Starling.

  
  


"Buffy, Prue," Phoebe hissed.

  
  


Buffy and Prue turned around and saw Paige and Phoebe.

  
  


"Phebes, Paige," Prue said "Thank god."

  
  


"Ssh, not so loud, they don't know we're here."

  
  


Scully came out of the huddle with the others and approached Phoebe and Paige. She hugged both of them. Reyes and Clarice soon joined them and followed Scully in hugging both Paige and Phoebe.

  
  


"Clarice Starling," Phoebe said almost in awe "The one who caught Jamie Gumb."

  
  


Clarice shrugged.

  
  


"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Phoebe said "I tried to get you for my show. I got a polite brush off by somebody called Jack Crawford."

  
  


"My boss then," Clarice said.

  
  


"Who thought that we would now be related by destiny," Reyes said with irony and a hint of sarcasm.

  
  


Scully crossed her eyes, Starling smiled, even Willow, Buffy and the Halliwell sisters chuckled.

  
  


"Hurry up in there," One of the guards said.

  
  


"Alright!" Willow said.

  
  


"When are you going to get us out of here?" Scully asked.

  
  


"Soon," Phoebe said "We have to get Robert out as well."

  
  


Scully, Reyes and Starling looked at them.

  
  


"You see we're using Robert's escape as a diversionary attack for Phoebe and I to get you out," Paige said "Willow and Piper are going to assist Marion in helping Robert escape. Whilst they're chasing them, Phoebe and I are going to get you out."

  
  


"You be careful, Wills," Buffy said hugging Willow "I don't want to lose my best friend."

  
  


"You have eight best friends now," Phoebe reminded her.

  
  


Buffy smiled.

  
  


"Sorry, I can't get used to it."

  
  


"Join the club," Clarice said.

  
  


Phoebe grasped both Buffy and Clarice's hand.

  
  


"You'll get used to it, sweetie, we all will," She said.

  
  


"And I'll be careful," Willow said "I don't want to lose my best friends either."

  
  


The Halliwell sisters hugged as did Willow, Buffy, Clarice, Scully and Reyes. They joined in a group hug for a few seconds and then broke.

  
  


"Okay!" Piper shouted.

  
  


Phoebe and Paige moved back into the darkness whilst the guards lowered the ladder and allowed Willow and Piper to climb up. Once the ladder was up and the door closed and locked, Phoebe and Paige came back into the light.

  
  


"Be ready," Paige said "As soon as you see us, we're going to have to move."

  
  


The seven of them touched hands. Paige then took Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

  
  


The Road To Tregarron Castle

  
  


Much saw the entourage containing the Abbess of Ravensgill and gave the sound of an owl. Scarlett and the others made themselves ready to commence the ambush. As soon as the entourage was in position, they struck. Two men were forced of their horses and Scarlett, Tuck and John emerged in front of the entourage. Nasir and Much soon joined them.

  
  


"What is this?" The Abbess demanded to know.

  
  


"We've come for the sword," Scarlett shouted.

  
  


The Abbess's aide drew his sword, but the Abbess held up her hand to stop him. She took out Albion from its sheath.

  
  


"What? This?"

  
  


"Give it to us," Scarlett said.

  
  


"By all means."

  
  


She turned the sword and turned it so that the name 'Albion' faced the outlaws. At the same time she let rip a curse in Latin. All five outlaws dropped to their knees and tried to shield their ears from the volume of sound that pounded through their brains. All five of them soon collapsed, unconsciousness being a blessed relief.

  
  


"Take them," She said re-sheathing the sword.

  
  


The soldiers dismounted and collected the outlaws from the ground, binding them as they did so.

  
  


An Upstairs Room: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Willow opened the door and smiled at the old hag who sat outside the door. She shut the door.

  
  


"Our jailer's still out there," She said.

  
  


Piper sat on the bed with her feet tucked under her. Marion sat in a chair watching Piper's lotus position with a touch of envy. Piper had tried teaching her the position, but Marion didn't quite have the limbs for it. Instead, she stood up and started pacing. Both Piper and Willow glanced at each other. For a woman from the medieval times, Marion had quickly picked up some irritating twenty-first century habits, like Buffy's habit of pacing when she was agitated.

  
  


"I could draft up some sort of potion," Willow offered.

  
  


"With what," Piper said.

  
  


Piper clicked her fingers.

  
  


"Of course," Piper said "Stay in here, whatever you do don't come out until I say so."

  
  


"What are you going to do?" Marion asked.

  
  


"Just stay in here until I give the all clear," Piper said.

  
  


Piper shook her hands in nervous anticipation and opened the door. The Old Hag stood up.

  
  


"Just taking a walk."

  
  


"You can't."

  
  


"I'm getting claustrophobic in there, I need some air."

  
  


The Old Hag tried to stop her. Piper quickly shut the door behind her and waved her hands. The Old Hag stopped moving before she could get to Piper. Piper looked at the Hag and then knocked on the door. Willow and Marion came out. 

  
  


"Hurry, we may have only minutes before she unfreezes." Piper said

  
  


The three women ran down the stairs towards the entrance to the dungeon area.

  
  


The Pit: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Buffy paced the floor and looked at her watch for the fifth time in ten minutes.

  
  


"Buffy," Prue said "Sit down. You're making me nervous."

  
  


Buffy glared at Prue but saw the pleading looks from Scully, Reyes and Starling.

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


She sat next to Scully. Scully took Buffy's hand and squeezed it.

  
  


"They'll get here," Scully said.

  
  


"It's not that I'm worried about."

  
  


"She's worried about Willow Rosenberg," Clarice said.

  
  


"Willow chose to do this," Scully said "and she will succeed, so will Piper Halliwell."

  
  


"Guys, lets have a little bit of sensitivity here. Look at Prue," Reyes said glancing at Prue.

  
  


Scully and Starling looked at Prue. They could tell that she was trying to be calm but was failing miserably. They saw the tell-tale signs of nerves. She was fidgeting, she was breathing heavily, she was trying to shy away from the rats, she had been short with Buffy and probably would have been short with anybody who pissed her off at that moment. At that moment she sent a rat that got too close flying into a wall. The Rat was only stunned and managed to walk away. However, what she did to the rat was symbolic as to how she was feeling. In a sense Prue Halliwell was powerless. Her powers of course were still intact but she didn't have Phoebe's flying ability or Paige's orbing ability, all she could do was move objects. To a point she was strong enough to cause a great deal of damage to any guard that might try and stop them, but to escape from a pit - forget it! Clarice shuffled next to her and took her hand.

  
  


"We'll get out of this," Clarice said "The Daughters of Herne can do anything."

  
  


"Of course," Prue said smiling.

  
  


At the same time she grasped Clarice's hand tightly for comfort. Clarice felt glad to be wanted and appreciated. The dreams were gone and a certain self confidence had returned to her psyche, a self confidence that allowed someone like Prue Halliwell to draw strength from her. Soon if what she was hearing was true, she would be able to do anything. Fight like Buffy, orb like Paige, develop fireballs like Willow, have premonitions like Phoebe, maybe even fight like Phoebe, freeze time like Piper and move objects like Prue. She could have done with that now. But, she had to wait with patience. An action that she was teaching and needed to teach Prue.

  
  


Outside Robert's Prison

  
  


Paige looked at her watch and glanced in at the prison guards who were playing some sort of game. Robert was still tied to a stone unable to move. He was awake and becoming increasingly frustrated with his situation.

  
  


"Come on, Willow, Piper," Phoebe muttered next to her "Where are you?"

  
  


"Patience sweetie," Paige said doing an impersonation of Phoebe herself.

  
  


Phoebe looked at Paige and chuckled.

  
  


"Thanks!"

  
  


"You'd do the same for me," Paige said

  
  


"Heads up," Phoebe said.

  
  


Paige saw Marion, Willow and Piper approach them. Piper gave the thumbs up sign and Paige and Phoebe orbed.

  
  


The Pit

  
  


Clarice, Dana, Monica, Buffy and Prue stood up when Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

  
  


"Get ready," Paige said "The shit is about to hit the fan."

  
  


"Gee! Miss Halliwell, Thanks for the imagery," Clarice half joked.

  
  


Phoebe nudged Paige with a grin.

  
  


Robert's Prison

  
  


Piper entered the dungeon and, before the jailers could act, froze the room. Marion and Willow entered and went up to Robert. Marion looked at his eyes staring right into hers, completely unmoving. It was unnerving to say the least.

  
  


"Will he be all right?" Marion asked.

  
  


Piper nodded.

  
  


"Hurry up," She said "The freeze won't last long."

  
  


Willow handed Marion a knife and Marion used it to cut Robert's bonds. Willow braced herself to catch the dead weight as it fell. She caught it, but needed Piper's help to haul to Robert up and Marion's help to carry the dead weight out of the dungeon. They disappeared out of sight before Willow shouted:

  
  


"Okay, Piper, now!"

  
  


Piper unfroze the scene and the two soldiers got up and charged at her. She could hear the others running and froze the two soldiers again just as they were about to grab her. Her heart started again as she turned and ran, knowing they now only had seconds, possibly a minute before they unfroze again and all hell broke loose. They ran down the corridor and up the stairs, reaching the ground level landing before the bell sounded repeatedly signalling an escape.

  
  


"Move!" Robert said.

  
  


Willow, Piper and Marion needed no second bidding, they were heading for the exit as fast as their legs would allow them.

  
  


The Pit

  
  


The bell's sound echoed throughout the dungeon area. Paige grasped Phoebe and Scully's hands. Clarice and Reyes took Phoebe's and Scully's free hands and held on to Buffy and Prue just as tightly. Buffy and Prue grasped hands as well, just for luck. The seven of them orbed out.

  
  


"Good luck Wills, Piper" Buffy and Prue said together as they disappeared.

  
  


The Courtyard: Tregarron Castle

  
  


Willow, Robert, Marion and Piper emerged from the castle and walked into the market which was just being set up to start the day's business. They brushed aside all attempts to get them to buy goods and continued walking. However, before they could get to the exit, somebody spotted them and started shouting for soldiers.

  
  


"Run!" Robert said.

  
  


The four of them started to run towards the gates and the drawbridge.

  
  


"Get the drawbridge up," They heard De Mornay shout from behind them.

  
  


A soldier attacked Robert and Robert knocked him out with an excellent right cross, as did Marion. Willow and Piper used magic to destroy two others. Robert snatched up a sword and started fighting other soldiers which blocked their path, thus creating an opening.

  
  


"Go!"

  
  


"Not without you," Marion said.

  
  


"Go!" Robert repeated fending off another attacker.

  
  


The drawbridge was already halfway up as Marion, Willow and Piper reached it.

  
  


Outside Tregarron Castle

  
  


Buffy could see the drawbridge start to go up.

  
  


"Paige," Buffy said "go and get them."

  
  


Paige orbed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Courtyard - Tregarron Castle

  
  


Paige orbed in to see Robert, Marion, Willow and Piper fighting for their lives with swords.

  
  


"Paige," Piper shouted "Look out."

  
  


She orbed out just as a soldier was about to strike her, causing the soldier to strike thin air. She orbed in behind him.

  
  


"You really shouldn't do that you know, it isn't nice."

  
  


Paige called for the soldier's sword and struck him with the butt. She then sliced another with the pointed end.

  
  


"Sorry," She grimaced as he staggered away bleeding.

  
  


"Paige!" Willow shouted "Get us out of here!"

  
  


Willow grasped Paige's hand as did Marion, Piper and Robert. All five disappeared as De Mornay was about to attack again.

  
  


"They're demons!" He said.

  
  


Soldiers started to go after them but De Mornay stopped them, shaking his head.

  
  


"Sir?"

  
  


"Let the demons go," De Mornay said.

  
  


From a window in the castle. Cornwall allowed himself a smile.

  
  


"Good luck," He said.

  
  


Outside Tregarron Castle

  
  


The five of them orbed in front of the others. Buffy hugged Willow tightly.

  
  


"Thank you for coming back to me, Wills," Buffy said.

  
  


They could see the Halliwells hugging each other as well and Clarice approaching Robert with her hand outstretched.

  
  


"Hello," She said "You must be Robert of Huntingdon. I'm Clarice Starling."

  
  


Robert shook Clarice's hand, a little surprised by the action. Then he hugged her and repeated the action with Scully and Reyes.

  
  


"Finally," He said "I get to greet all nine Daughters of Herne."

  
  


Marion came across and hugged Clarice, Dana and Monica in turn.

  
  


"I'm sorry we took so long to find you," She said.

  
  


Clarice touched her arm reassuringly. Scully and Reyes smiled at her.

  
  


"Come on," Buffy said "We have to get out of here. They'll be coming for us."

  
  


"No they won't," Reyes said.

  
  


The others, except Scully and a smiling Starling, looked at her.

  
  


"It was a show," Scully said.

  
  


"The Earl of Cornwall wanted us to escape," Starling added.

  
  


"Tell us on the way," Phoebe said.

  
  


The Forest

  
  


Piper stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. It struck her for the first time at that moment that she had been responsible for the death of at least thirteen or fourteen people, including four during that last fight. She rationalised that the first ten, during the battle for Uffcombe, was self defence, it was kill or be killed. Now she heard that the last battle was a ruse. An attempt to allow them to escape. It hit her like a thunderbolt. She had committed murder, not once, but several times over. Phoebe stopped and allowed her sister to catch up.

  
  


"What is it, Sweetie?"

  
  


"Dana said that this whole thing was a show, a ruse to allow us to escape," Piper said.

  
  


"So!"

  
  


"I killed four people."

  
  


"And you killed at least ten more in Uffcombe," Phoebe said placing an arm around her Sister's shoulders "You had no choice then."

  
  


"I did," Piper said "I could have chosen not to have taken part."

  
  


Clarice dropped back to join them. It was clear that she had heard every word that Phoebe and Piper had said.

  
  


"You didn't know it was a ruse," Clarice said "Nobody told you, we couldn't. If you had known, you would have reacted differently."

  
  


"You don't understand," Piper said "I was actually enjoying it."

  
  


Phoebe placed her arms around her sister and hugged her. Clarice took Piper's hands.

  
  


"If you hadn't have done it, The Hounds of Lucifer would have continued raiding that village. Many more would have died or would have been converted to Lucifer," Clarice said "You, your sisters, Willow and Buffy saved a lot of lives today, including mine, Agent Scully and Agent Reyes. Don't forget that. The fact that you are having remorse for what you've done suggests that you do know the difference between right and wrong. It proves that you're not evil."

  
  


Piper squeezed Clarice's hand.

  
  


"Thanks, Agent Starling."

  
  


"Clarice."

  
  


"Clarice," Piper repeated "Thanks Phoebe."

  
  


"What are sisters for?"

  
  


"What's going back there?" Buffy shouted.

  
  


"It's okay," Clarice shouted back.

  
  


She looked at Piper.

  
  


"You are okay, aren't you?"

  
  


Phoebe took Clarice's hand and nodded. Clarice rejoined the group. Phoebe looked at Piper, who nodded that she was fine. They rejoined the others hand in hand.

  
  


A River

  
  


They walked straight into the mist that suddenly formed in front of them. Soon they found themselves beside a river with a raft waiting for them.

  
  


"What's this for?" Buffy asked.

  
  


Robert smiled and helped all of the women on board the raft. With strong hands, and Buffy, Prue and Reyes's help, they rowed over to a cavern system. 

  
  


"I'm getting an eery feeling about this," Willow said.

  
  


"Trust me," Robert said "Everything will be fine."

  
  


"Just no surprises," Clarice said "We've had enough of them to last a lifetime."

  
  


Marion took Clarice's hand.

  
  


"You have one more to come, Clarice," She said.

  
  


Clarice looked at the others and saw them smiling at her. 

  
  


"Of course," Clarice made a comical click of her fingers "The eternal joining, whatever that is."

  
  


"You'll see, sweetie," Phoebe said "We will all see."

  
  


A Cave

  
  


Robert, Buffy, Reyes and Prue rowed the raft right into a cave. They let the raft drift towards the shore, where the others disembarked. Robert and Buffy pulled the raft up and tied it off.

Herne appeared before them and Robert went straight to his knees.

  
  


"We have failed you," Robert said "The enemy has Albion."

  
  


"You haven't. You have freed the Daughters of Herne. By doing that you have given yourself a chance of stopping what is to come. However, to do that, the Daughters must go through the eternal joining."

  
  


"I was going to ask about that," Reyes said "What is this Eternal Joining?"

  
  


"You will soon discover that answer," Herne answered.

  
  


"As elusive as ever," Phoebe quipped.

  
  


"What did you expect?" Paige said "He's a God."

  
  


Herne turned to face Robert and Marion.

  
  


"Robin in the Hood, you and Marion must return to your comrades. They have succumbed to evil and are in need of your help."

  
  


"Shouldn't we stay here to help with the joining?" Marion said.

  
  


"No, The Daughters of Herne must go through the joining alone."

  
  


"As you wish, Lord Herne," Robert said

  
  


Robert got off his knees and guided Marion back onto the raft. Buffy untied the rope and helped Robert to cast off.

  
  


"Please look after them," Marion said.

  
  


Robert started rowing out into the river. Soon they were out of the cave and out of sight.

  
  


"How the hell are we supposed to get back?" Scully asked.

  
  


"Don't worry," Piper said "Herne has that sorted out, I'm sure."

  
  


"That's what I'm worried about," Scully said 

  
  


She grimaced as a thought hit her.

  
  


"Oh god! Mulder's never going to let me live this down."

  
  


"Fox isn't that bad," Clarice said.

  
  


"Trust me Clarice, he is. Monica, you and I are heading for a ribbing when we get back."

  
  


Starling glanced at Reyes who smiled back.

  
  


"Afraid so," She said.

  
  


Paige put a hand on Clarice's shoulder.

  
  


"If he does, The Daughters of Herne will deal with him," She promised.

  
  


A portal appeared in front of them. It had a strong blue light which was enticing them forward.

  
  


"The Daughters must go through."

  
  


Buffy grasped Willow and Phoebe's hand. Prue and Piper continued the chain with Paige, Scully, Reyes and Starling completing the link.

  
  


"Here we go," Buffy said

  
  


The nine women stepped through the portal as one. They started falling downwards, increasing pace as they did so. As they fell, time seemed to pass them by, seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became eons. Memories of past misdemeanours floated in and out of their minds and gave them a blessed relief as those memories disappeared into the ether. At last, they started to slow down until they emerged from the air and landed - in water. All nine them saw that they were only short way from land.

  
  


"Time to start swimming, ladies," Clarice said.

  
  


The nine of them started to swim strongly.

  
  


The Forest

  
  


Robert and Marion walked through the forest, their thoughts on what the Daughters were going through at the moment. They walked towards the clearing they had arranged as a rendezvous point. They saw Scarlett and Nasir and Marion started to wave to them. Robert, stopped her.

  
  


"What's up?" Marion asked.

  
  


"Something feels wrong," Robert said.

  
  


"It's Will and Nasir," Marion protested.

  
  


Robert shook his head.

  
  


"Look at them, Marion," Robert said.

  
  


Marion looked at them closely. They were walking stiffly like, what did Paige call those creatures? Robots.

  
  


"What did Herne say? That they have succumbed to evil."

  
  


Marion looked at Scarlett and Nasir again and began to see Robert's point.

  
  


"What do we do?"

  
  


"We skirt around them and go to Ravensgill Abbey alone," Robert said "Hopefully the Daughters will be waiting for us there."

  
  


Marion followed Robert to the west. Unfortunately so did Nasir and Scarlett, the former having heard something.

  
  


The Otherworld

  
  


The women emerged on the shore and headed towards the rocks. Buffy spotted a cavern system.

  
  


"Guys, over there!"

  
  


The others looked in the direction Buffy pointed and followed her. They entered the cave and ventured further in, looking for a dry spot to conduct the ceremony of joining. They eventually found that spot a little further in land.

  
  


"We need to build a fire," Reyes said "Everybody try and find some wood."

  
  


The nine women spread out and started to collect the wood and straw that was conveniently lying around waiting for them to pick it up. Prue and Buffy built up the fire and Reyes used her lighter to start the fire and help fan the flame to let it build up until it was a healthy glow.

All nine of them removed their wet clothes and created a line that allowed the clothes to dry. They formed a circle around the fire, all of them sitting in their underwear trying to dry them off and to get warm. Eventually, they started to warm up and to relax.

  
  


"Okay, what do we have to do?" Clarice asked.

  
  


"Hold hands," Willow said "and close your eyes."

  
  


The others did as Willow said. Willow was the last to close her eyes checking that the others had done so. 

  
  


"Repeat everything that I say. Don't worry about the language, it will come naturally."

  
  


Willow started chanting in Latin. The others followed, stumbling over the language at first. However, as Willow suggested, the language became more comfortable, until eventually all nine women could feel something happen. It was slow, a feeling more than anything. But, it grew in intensity as the chanting continued. Then it happened, lights emerged from all nine women causing them to slump into unconsciousness. The lights swirled around for a moment and then gathered over the fire before merging together to form one big ball.

  
  


A Synagogue

  
  


Willow opened her eyes and saw herself at the beginning of the aisle leading to the altar of a massive synagogue. She felt Rupert Giles on her arm and looked at him in surprise.

  
  


"Giles? What are you doing here?"

  
  


Giles smiled and patted Willow's hand.

  
  


"Just enjoy the moment," He advised.

  
  


Willow looked down and saw that she was dressed in a short white wedding dress. She could feel a headband on her head. She looked down the packed synagogue and saw men and women dressed in their Sunday best. She heard the Wedding March start up and felt Giles guide her down the aisle. She resisted at first, but, then allowed Giles to continue guiding her. They stopped in front of the smiling Rabbi. She looked to her right and saw that she had been joined by the other eight women, all of them smiling at her, all of them wearing smart and male morning suits. She also saw that they had best men and women. Scully had Mulder; Reyes had Doggett; Clarice had Jack Crawford; Phoebe, Prue, Paige and Piper had an elder woman and a younger woman they called Grams and Patti and Buffy had Xander. 

  
  


"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The Rabbi asked.

  
  


"I do," Giles said.

  
  


He guided Willow forward and then stepped back. The bizarre ceremony began under Jewish traditions and structure, with one exception. As Willow 'married' each one, all eight women gave her a gift. The first one, Dana Scully, stepped forward, exchanged 'marriage' vows and gave her a small box.

  
  


"This is to cement our union," She said.

  
  


Willow accepted the box and the kiss that Scully gave her. Willow opened the box and felt something surge inside her which made her stumble for a moment. Scully caught her and gently guided her back. Reyes then went through the ceremony and repeated what Scully did, with the same result, then Clarice, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Piper and finally Buffy went through the bizarre ceremonial. However, it was Buffy who went through the actual 'marriage' ceremony, with the exchange of rings and the final confirmation of 'marriage'.

  
  


"The Eternal Triad is finally joined," The Rabbi said "May the powers of light and darkness guide them to a wise and happy life."

  
  


The nine women went into a loving huddle to celebrate the union.

  
  


The Cave

  
  


The light swirled around violently and then dispersed back into the bodies of all nine women. They jerked violently and then sat up, all of them having glowing black eyes and an aura surrounding them. Then, as one, they collapsed in a heap.

  
  


The Forest

  
  


Robert gave the sound of the owl and it was returned, badly.

  
  


"Robin taught him better than that," Marion said.

  
  


Robert and Marion got to their feet and sprinted towards the trees, their eyes wide open. They saw Tuck and Little John in front of them and Robert stopped Marion from going forward.

  
  


"Stay here," Robert said "When you get the chance to run, run."

  
  


"What about you?"

  
  


"I'll take my chances," Robert said "Find the Daughters, tell them what has happened. With a bit of luck, they will be in a position to help."

  
  


Marion got into hiding whilst Robert approached Little John and Tuck using stealth tactics.

It worked, Robert managed to get past John and Tuck. Unfortunately, he didn't get past, Nasir and Scarlett who jumped out in front of him. They took out swords forcing Robert to take out his. Marion tried to take a run for it, but, found her path blocked by Much and Tuck.

  
  


"Much!" Marion said "Think, you've been bewitched."

  
  


Much and Tuck came forward ready to grab Marion. Marion backed away but ran into John who held her.

  
  


"No!" Marion almost wailed.

  
  


Robert saw this and felt Scarlett's fist hitting him on the jaw. He fell to the ground. Nasir surrounded his throat with his sword.

  
  


"Alive!" John shouted "She wanted him alive."

  
  


Nasir retreated and allowed John and Scarlett to haul Robert to his feet.

  
  


"Nasir, John, Will," Robert said "Remember Herne, remember Robin in the Hood, remember the Daughters of Herne. You can beat this."

  
  


He felt Scarlett's hand around his face and heard Marion's whimper at the sight of him being hit. He felt his hands being bound and realised that all was lost. It was up to the daughters now.

  
  


The Cave

  
  


Clarice woke up and shook her head. 

  
  


"Clarice?"

  
  


She looked up and saw Phoebe smiling at her. Scully helped her sit up.

  
  


"What's just happened?" Clarice asked.

  
  


"I think we've just got married," Scully answered.

  
  


"What!!"

  
  


"It's true," Willow said "We've just been married to each other. I think that was the eternal joining."

  
  


Clarice shook her head. She looked at her hand and saw a ring on her wedding finger. Both Scully and Phoebe showed her theirs, as did Willow. Buffy returned and gave her a drink of water which Clarice accepted greedily. She saw that Buffy had a ring on her wedding finger. She also noticed the embarrassed grin on the slayers' face which confirmed that she and Buffy were also 'wedded'. Clarice held her head to control the pain that was steadily growing. Then she noticed something else. The glowing black eyes in Phoebe's, Scully's, Willow's and Buffy's eyes. She looked at Piper, Prue, Paige and Reyes's eyes and saw the same glowing black eyes and also the same wedding rings, in Piper's case, she had two.

  
  


"Your eyes?" Clarice said.

  
  


Phoebe took out a small compact mirror from her pocket and gave it to Clarice. Clarice opened up the mirror and looked at the same glowing black eyes that the others had.

  
  


"What does this mean?"

  
  


"That we're more than married," Scully said "We've given each other our powers and skills as well."

  
  


"You've got to be joking!" Clarice said

  
  


Phoebe came forward and gestured that she should touch her. Clarice touched Phoebe's hand and suddenly, a flash of images rushed into her mind. She saw Robert being taken to captivity, she saw the Abbess of Ravensgill taunting them, she saw the coming of Lucifer and the lowering of the cage that would send Robert, Marion and the others to their deaths in a fiery pit. Suddenly, she came out of the dream and looked at Phoebe in shock.

  
  


"Welcome to my world, Sweetie," Phoebe said with a smile.

  
  


"What else can I do?" Clarice asked.

  
  


"You should have my slaying abilities, Prue's telekinetic and astral transference ability, Piper's ability to freeze time, Willow's mastery of the occult and her fireballs and Paige's ability of orbing." Buffy answered "I think we all have those powers."

  
  


Clarice looked at Scully and Reyes. To test that theory the three of them thought about orbing. They orbed from where they stood to behind Piper. Scully thought about moving a small rock using her mind and did so without effort.

  
  


"Wow!" Reyes said.

  
  


They felt the clammy cold of the mist returning and saw Herne emerge from it. All nine of them went down on their knees without thought.

  
  


"The Daughters of Herne are now united physically and spiritually. They must return to prevent the rise of Lucifer."

  
  


"Where must we go?" Buffy asked.

  
  


"Herne's son has been betrayed. He has been taken to Ravensgill Abbey to be sacrificed with the others. Their sacrifice will ensure and strengthen the rise of Lucifer," Herne said "The daughters must return to prevent the sacrifice and stop the rise of Lucifer."

  
  


Herne stepped back into the mist and the mist disappeared. After allowing Clarice to put on her clothes, The nine women took each other's hands and orbed out together.

  
  


Ravensgill Abbey

  
  


Robert and Marion could see the pain that their comrades went through as the Abbess released them from their enchantment. None of them, not even Much, could look at them. Robert wanted to tell them that it was all right, it wasn't their fault. But, he knew it wouldn't help. This particular wound went deep and if they got out of this alive, which wasn't looking promising, it would take a long time to heal. 

  
  


"You wont get away with this," Robert said "You will be stopped."

  
  


"Not by you," The Abbess said "Your fate is already sealed."

  
  


Robert could see Marion grimace as the man tying her hands together gave an extra tug. He smiled at her refusal to scream even though the man was enjoying inflicting her pain. As the man tying his hands inflicted the same pain, he told himself that these two people would pay the price for what they've just done.

  
  


"You can of course unseal it," The Abbess said.

  
  


"How?" Marion asked.

  
  


"By giving yourselves to Lucifer," The Abbess said.

  
  


The others' laughter heartened Robert. It told him that they may go down, they may still be guilty for they did to Robert and Marion, but they were going to go down fighting and with their souls and their dignity intact. At that moment Robert and Marion completely forgave them away for allowing themselves to be enchanted and prayed that the Daughters would arrive to end this madness once and for all

  
  


"I think that's your answer," Robert said.

  
  


The Abbess shrugged.

  
  


"Your loss," She said.

  
  


She looked at the guards.

  
  


"Take them to the pit."

  
  


Robert saw his people being hustled out of the room. Then he felt himself being pushed out. He straightened himself up and went out with dignity, not allowing himself to show the Abbess his fear for the future.

  
  


Outside Ravensgill Abbey

  
  


The nine women orbed outside the Abbey and saw a group of horsemen approach the Abbey. The Drawbridge to the Castle like Abbey was lowered and the horsemen went through.

  
  


"What the hell's going on?" Buffy asked.

  
  


Reyes nudged Buffy and pointed to the west. Buffy and the rest of them saw another group of horsemen approach the Abbey.

  
  


"Must be the gathering of the cauldron," Clarice suggested.

  
  


Buffy looked at Clarice thoughtfully.

  
  


"We're going to have to move quickly," Buffy said "Clarice, take Monica, Dana and Phoebe and find Robert. The rest of us will find out what's going on."

  
  


Clarice nodded and moved over to the others to convey Buffy's plan.

  
  


"Ladies, be careful," Buffy 'said' "I don't want to lose any of you."

  
  


Clarice took Buffy's hand and then orbed out with Dana, Monica and Phoebe.

  
  


"How are we going to get in?" Piper asked.

  
  


"The old fashioned way," Buffy said glancing at the batch of five horsemen approaching their hiding place.

  
  


An Altar Underneath the Abbey

  
  


From a cage hovering over what looked like a pit, Robert saw a group of people enter, approach the Abbess and bow down before her. Each one kissed her hand and saw eternal allegiance to her and to Lucifer. He wanted to be sick. He glanced at the others and felt Marion put her arms around him looking for some comfort.

  
  


"It'll be all right," He said "The daughters will come."

  
  


"When?" Scarlett said

  
  


"Soon, Will, soon."

  
  


Robert prayed to Herne that he was right, because the consequences would be dire for them all.

  
  


Outside the Altar

Clarice, Dana, Monica and Phoebe orbed in and found themselves face to face with a hound. Fortunately, he had his back to them, which made it easier for Phoebe to freeze him and the four of them to slide by. Soon they reached the large Cavern and could see Robert, Marion and the others in a cage dangling over what looked like a trap door. They ducked into hiding when they saw the Abbess and her Henchman, the Abbess still in her habit, approach the cage.

  
  


"I will give you one more chance," The Abbess said "Swear yourselves to Lucifer and you may live."

  
  


"Never!" The Cage content said as one.

  
  


"I'll see you in hell first," Scarlett said.

  
  


"Quite probably," The Abbess smiled "Chardonney, you know what needs to be done."

  
  


The henchman bowed and gestured for two men to come forward. Together, they positioned the cage directly over the pit. The pit door was opened to reveal a furnace below. From their position, Clarice, Dana, Monica and Phoebe could see the fate awaiting the occupants of the cage clearly. All four knew they had to move quickly to stop a fiery death for all of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Entrance to the Abbey

  
  


Five Horsemen approached the Abbey entrance and crossed the drawbridge into the Abbey grounds itself. They were approached by men dressed as monks and dismounted to allow them to take the horses.

  
  


"Hurry," One of the Monks told them "The Lady of the Cauldron does not like to be kept waiting."

  
  


The Five nodded and headed towards the doors that led into the Abbey itself. They went past five women dressed in Nuns outfits and briefly acknowledged them as they sped down the stairs into the crypt. There a man approached them.

  
  


"Identification please," He said.

  
  


The lead Horseman opened a small bag and showed the man the parchment. The Man was satisfied and allowed him in. The others did the same with the same result. They went through the door into the cavern and saw the altar and the nuns removing their habits to reveal beautiful young women all wearing white dresses. They could also see Robert and his friends in a cage hovering over what looked like a pit. Eventually the Abbess herself approached the Altar and removed her habit to reveal a very sexy looking Fiery red dress.

  
  


"Lucifer," She said "Your followers have arrived. We pledge allegiance to you and are preparing for your coming. The final sword Albion is in our possession."

  
  


Chardonney handed the Abbess the sword and she placed it in the position on the altar earmarked for it. She began chanting and that sparked off the women in white.

  
  


"Buffy?" 

  
  


Phoebe's voice registered in one of the 'horsemen's' mind.

  
  


"I'm here," The lead Horseman (Buffy) said "Where are you?"

  
  


"The pit," Clarice said "We should attack now."

  
  


"No," Prue said "We must wait until Lucifer manifests himself."

  
  


"What happens if they decided to use Robert, Marion and the others as human sacrifice?" Scully asked.

  
  


"Is that possible?" Willow asked.

  
  


"In all devil worships, a sacrifice is needed to bless a happening," Reyes suggested.

  
  


"Guys!" Piper interrupted "This is not a debating society. Look!"

  
  


They could see a small maelstrom emerge from the centre of the altar. They could also see Chardonney bow to the Abbess and venture towards the pit.

  
  


"Team one to Team two, heads up! Weasel features is heading your way," Paige said.

  
  


"We see him, Paige," Phoebe said.

  
  


The five horsemen spread out and approached the altar just as a figure was starting to form. A chant from the women went up and continued upwards in volume.

  
  


The Cage

  
  


Robert could see Chardonney and two men approach the rope and took Marion's hand.

  
  


"We're going to die aren't we?" Much said in a small voice.

  
  


Scarlett, beside him, started to breath a little faster as for the first time in his lie, fear started to take hold. He was close to hyperventilation. Then he felt Nasir tap him on the shoulder. Scarlett looked and saw Phoebe give a little wave. He then saw Scully, Reyes and Starling and felt himself smiling. He could also espy that Robert and Marion had seen them. The chanting reached fever pitch and the figure on the altar was almost formed.

  
  


"God help us all," Tuck said crossing himself.

  
  


Robert could see one of the men raise a sword and prepare himself to cut the rope that would have sent him crashing to his doom. Suddenly the sword disappeared from his hand. He saw the look of surprise on the man's face and Phoebe orbing in front of him with the sword in her hand.

  
  


"Looking for this?" Phoebe said.

  
  


The man looked at her in astonishment. He was knocked cold by a karate chop to the neck delivered by Clarice. Chardonney and the other man charged Phoebe and Clarice, both orbed out as they reached them. Chardonney saw that Lucifer was almost solid and began chopping at the rope. He hacked some of it away, but found himself being thrown into the wall magically by Scully.

  
  


"What are you?!"

  
  


"Your worst nightmare," Reyes said.

  
  


She used telekinesis to slowly choke the life out of the hapless Chardonney only to find herself knocked cold by the other man. The man picked up the sword and continued hacking at the rope which was slowly starting to give way. Clarice launched a kick at the man forcing him away from the rope and Scully a chance to pull Reyes away before Chardonney could reach her. Chardonney picked up a sword and lunged towards Scully and Reyes only to be blocked by Phoebe.

  
  


"Shut the trap door," Phoebe said.

  
  


Scully released Reyes and began pushing at the trap door, whilst Clarice and Phoebe engaged Chardonney and the other man in a sword fight.

  
  


The Altar

  
  


Buffy, Willow, Piper, Prue and Paige moved into position alongside the altar. Nobody noticed what they were doing because they engrossed in the chanting and the sight of Lucifer emerging as a corporeal form. Buffy ripped off her costume and leaped onto the altar. Lucifer looked at her in fear.

  
  


"Hi handsome!"

  
  


She scooped up Albion and with one thrust stabbed the devil in the chest. Lucifer looked at the Slayer and screamed in pain as he disintegrated into nothingness. The Abbess screamed in anguish as she saw the deed being done.

  
  


"Oops!" Buffy said.

  
  


"Kill them!" The Abbess screamed.

  
  


The other four removed their costumes and scooped up the remaining swords. Piper froze some of the attackers but those with witch powers, including the Abbess herself, continued the attack.

  
  


"Damn it!" Paige snapped "Now we're going to have to fight!"

  
  


Suddenly the five women were in a fight for their lives. Willow parried an attack from one of the men and threw him back using Prue's telekinesis. Piper used a combination of her destructive power and Willow's fireballs to kill another. Paige, Buffy and Prue fended off determined attacks using swords. The Abbess snatched a sword from a fallen man and approached Buffy menacingly.

  
  


"You dare challenge the will of Lucifer!"

  
  


"Lucifer's a pansy compared to what I've had to face."

  
  


That insult further enraged the Abbess. She launched a vicious assault on Buffy. Buffy brushed her off effortlessly. 

  
  


"You're going have to do better than that," Buffy taunted.

  
  


Suddenly two men joined the Abbess.

  
  


"Seems that you will!" Buffy said with a hint of fear. 

  
  


Buffy just dodged a massive swing from one of the men. An inch lower and it would have taken off her head.

  
  


The Pit

  
  


Reyes stirred and saw Scully struggle to push the trap door over the pit and Clarice and Phoebe fighting Chardonney and the other man. Reyes, without thought, froze the man fighting Phoebe and then helped Scully and Phoebe push the trap door underneath the cage. Unfortunately, the action did not freeze Chardonney who continued his battle with Clarice, but did freeze everybody in the cage. 

  
  


"Unfreeze them, Monica," Phoebe said "Quickly!"

  
  


"What about Clarice?"

  
  


"Do it!" Clarice shouted parrying another attack from Chardonney.

  
  


Seeing that the rope was about to fray and Chardonney winning the battle with Clarice. Reyes unfroze the scene and snatched up a sword to help Phoebe fend off a renewed attack from the enraged trooper. The cage crashed onto the trap door and broke open, allowing Robert to help Clarice and the others to file into the Altar itself.

  
  


The Altar

  
  


Scarlett smashed into one of the three men attacking Buffy like a bulldozer. Before the man could recover, Scarlett then snatched up the sword and sliced him to death.

  
  


"That's for making a fool out of me," He snarled.

  
  


Buffy waved her thanks and dealt with the other male before going after the fleeing Abbess.

Seeing that Buffy was going after the Abbess, Willow, Prue and Paige helped John and Nasir forge a path through the surviving Cauldron members trying to aid their leader's escape. Buffy forced her way through with Scarlett and Scully in close pursuit.

  
  


The Pit

  
  


Reyes and Phoebe managed to dispatch their attacker with a struggle and saw Clarice and Robert gain the upper hand over Chardonney. Robert finished the job by knocking the Abbess's henchman senseless with a right cross. The four of them headed for the altar.

  
  


The Altar

  
  


Robert, Clarice, Phoebe and Reyes entered to see that the Cauldron was on the verge of being routed. John snatched up Albion and tossed it to Robert who caught it gracefully. The others took the other swords and tossed into the furnace at the centre of the altar leaving Albion as the only Sword of Wayland available. 

  
  


"Where's Buffy and Will?" Robert said.

  
  


"Buffy, Will and Dana went after the Abbess," Marion said.

  
  


A Beach outside Ravensgill Abbey

  
  


Scarlett, Buffy and Scully could see the Abbess run through the wake. She had some hounds with her, but were they trying to help her escape or catch her themselves. Or was it everybody for themselves and hang the rest? They saw the Abbess fall into the wake and some of the Hounds run past her. Some formed a protective circle around their leader.

  
  


"That answers that," Scully said.

  
  


Scarlett scowled with delight and charged at them.

  
  


"Scarlett!" Buffy shouted.

  
  


Scarlett ignored her and started hacking at the Hounds, carving at least two of them up with successive blows.

  
  


"We're really going to have to have strong words with him," Scully said.

  
  


Buffy glanced at the Federal Agent and smiled. Two Hounds approached them, swords drawn, and launched an attack. Both Buffy and Scully orbed out of the way of the attack making the attackers hit thin air. They both orbed in behind them.

  
  


"You really shouldn't do that," Buffy said.

  
  


"After all, we are unarmed," Scully added

  
  


Buffy and Scully asked for, and got, the mens swords. The two men, terrified by what they had just witnessed, ran. They saw Scarlett nearly getting to the terrified Abbess and was battling the last two men trying to defend her. Buffy and Scully could see the Abbess getting to her feet and orbed behind her. The Abbess ran into them.

  
  


"Going somewhere?" Buffy said.

  
  


The Abbess sunk to her knees defeated. Soon Scarlett had her at his mercy.

  
  


"No, Scarlett!" Buffy said.

  
  


Scarlett scowled at Buffy.

  
  


"Let the authorities handle it," Scully said glancing at the horsemen who were rounding up some of the Hounds.

  
  


On seeing them, Scarlett lowered his sword. Two horsemen approached the three of them and their prisoner. It was Cornwall and De Mornay.

  
  


"The others are in the castle," Scully said.

  
  


Cornwall nodded to De Mornay, who took a detachment of troopers to the castle. The Abbess got to her feet.

  
  


"Cornwall! Arrest these murderers!"

  
  


Cornwall shook his head.

  
  


"I don't think so."

  
  


The Abbess saw Cornwall nodded to two troopers and came to escort the Abbess away. She looked at Buffy and Scully in particular.

  
  


"You haven't heard the last of me," She said "You and the Daughters of Herne will pay the ultimate price."

  
  


"Take her away!" Cornwall ordered.

  
  


The two soldiers hauled her away.

  
  


"How did she know we were the Daughters of Herne?" Scully asked.

  
  


Buffy looked at the Abbess and wondered exactly the same.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

  
  


Village of Uffcombe - One Day Later

  
  


The festivities went long into the night. Robert, The Daughters of Herne and their friends were the guests of honour. Even Cornwall turned up having ensured the Pope's representative got the full story of what the Abbess had been doing in behind the back of the Catholic Church and its representatives in England.

  
  


"The Cardinal was horrified," Cornwall said with a touch of amusement "Obviously she has been excommunicated and her lands stripped from her. However, it seemed that the Pope himself had a high regard for her."

  
  


"Why did she turn to Satan?" Tuck asked.

  
  


"It possibly happened on her trip to the land of the Saracens," Cornwall said "The Pope had sent her to Saladin to help negotiate the marriage of the King's sister to his brother Salaphin. Obviously something happened there that unhinged her."

  
  


"A sad and tragic story," Phoebe agreed.

  
  


"What will happen to her?" Piper asked.

  
  


"It'll be up to John," Cornwall said "She will probably be hung for treason against the King and the Catholic Church."

  
  


"A doubly tragic ending," Tuck said crossing himself "May God have mercy on her soul."

  
  


Cornwall looked up and saw Buffy, Clarice and Robert walk away from the table. He knew what they had to discuss.

  
  


"Do you have to leave?" Robert said "There is so much you can do here."

  
  


"This is not our time, Robert," Buffy said "We have to return to what we know and understand."

  
  


"We also have to understand what we've become," Clarice said "I didn't have the power of the slayer or magical abilities before the joining. I didn't even know I had telepathic abilities before coming back here to this time. I need to be with people who understand these things."

  
  


"If there's a way back, I suspect we will be back," Buffy said "Just keep the Sheriff of Nottingham and Gisborne off your back until we do."

  
  


"I think I can promise that," Robert said.

  
  


"Clarice, I think we have a ritual to finish," Buffy said.

  
  


Clarice regarded Buffy with a little suspicion, but, then saw the other seven women get onto a makeshift stage of hay carts. Willow and Prue helped Buffy and Clarice onto the stage. Cornwall joined them. Prue took her sisters hands and they approached the front of the stage. The other five women joined them.

  
  


"People of Uffcombe, we are grateful for your hospitality," Prue said "These have been trying circumstances for us all. Many people have died needlessly over the past few days."

  
  


Prue could see the villagers nodding their sad agreement.

  
  


"Please bow your heads in remembrance to the people that have died," she said

  
  


Everybody on the makeshift stage, Cornwall, Robert, Marion, Scarlett, Tuck, Nasir, John and Much and the villagers bowed their heads. The silence was enhanced by the arrival of Herne who hovered directly behind his Daughters and caused everybody, except Cornwall who kept his head bowed, to go down on their knees. A full minute went by before anybody spoke again and that was signalled by a whistle produced by Buffy.

  
  


"When we first came here, we introduced ourselves as the Daughters of Herne," Prue said "You will note at the time that we were three short. Before we leave, we feel that it is right to introduce ourselves again as an appreciation for everything that you have done for us."

  
  


Prue looked at her fellow Daughters.

  
  


"Buffy!"

  
  


Buffy came forward and bowed.

  
  


"Willow."

  
  


Willow joined Buffy and bowed just as gracefully.

  
  


"Piper, Phoebe, Paige!"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige joined Prue and all four took a bow. Paige even gave a slight wave.

  
  


"We didn't introduce you properly to the final three, because they weren't here at the time. Clarice, Dana, Monica, please step forward."

  
  


Scully, Reyes and Starling came forward and bowed in the same way as the Halliwell sisters. The nine women linked arms and gave a final bow. Herne stepped behind them.

  
  


"It's time to leave," He said "It's time to take your place in the Infinity Legion."

  
  


The nine women climbed down from the stage and hugged Robert, Marion, Scarlett, Tuck, Nasir, John and Much in turn. 

  
  


"Will we meet again?" Robert asked Herne.

  
  


"Only time will tell," Herne said "The Daughters of Herne and their allies will meet many dangers. It is possible that they may need Robin in the Hood and his followers."

  
  


"I will be your guide," Cornwall said "I will be the link between you and the daughters."

  
  


"In what way?" Robert asked.

  
  


"As I told Miss Starling, Miss Scully and Miss Reyes, I am not as I seem. I am fully aware of the Infinity Legion and what it represents. There is evil to be fought and the Daughters will be needed to fight that evil. However, evil, as we have seen also exists here."

  
  


Cornwall looked at Robert.

  
  


"That is your job, Robert of Huntingdon, Marion of Leaford, Will Scarlett, Little John, Much, Tuck and Nasir," Cornwall said "You are already part of the Infinity Legion and have been for some time. You are needed here."

  
  


"Excuse me," Buffy interrupted "I don't think the question has been answered."

  
  


"No it hasn't," Cornwall said "The answer is that we don't know. Time will tell."

  
  


"Time to go!" Herne said.

  
  


The nine women held hands and walked into the mist together. The mist disappeared and the daughters were gone. Marion took Robert's hand.

  
  


"I've got a feeling that we will meet again."

  
  


Robert smiled. He did as well.

  
  


The End?


End file.
